The First Hollow Arc
by Wings through Skies
Summary: 15 years after the Fullbring Arc. Rin Kurosaki, Ichigo and Orihime's 10 year old daughter, learns how to coupe with her new awaken powers as a Soul Reaper. But it won't be the only obstacle in the way; she and the younger generation will have to face the beginning of everything: the first Hollow.
1. Prologue

**HELLO READERS! This is my very first fanfiction, The First Hollow Arc! *applauses myself* ****^-^**

**SUGGESTION: when you start reading chapter 1, listen to **Riot** by **ONE OKAY ROCK. **Why? Because it's the perfect op theme song for this story arc(I can see the images in my head clearly and stuff!)**

**Disclaimer****: I will do this once, I do NOT own the series Bleach, any of the characters being associated with the series _nor _the song** Riot** by **ONE OKAY ROCK**. I only own the plot and the few characters i've myself had made up in this story which you will see very soon...**

**Now that's settled with... HOPE YOU ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

Flames ignite the sky, with countless screams and cries of agony filling the air. Families scramble of whoever they could find, praying their love ones aren't dead yet. Once heavenly homes fall apart while the forests dance vigorously in the burning winds. A long gash scars the night sky, with many hideous creatures crawling out rapidly. But what stands below them is a strange being, covered in nothing but a long black robe that fights the violent winds. A black arm of some sort is raised while holding a long sword that matches the colour of their clothing. Suddenly, the weapon turns white–shining a light so bright it blinds the oncoming monsters approaching it. The light dies down, and the thing that holds the weapon sturdily jumps, flying through the sky like a graceful bird. An enormous black hand with sharp fingers begins to come out of the gash in the sky, ready to grasp the thing with the shining weapon. The two clash, with no sound coming from either attack. Rather, bright blue light forms, covering everything it could reach. It is dead silent, and not even life can be heard through one's ears…

"It is done." A voice says. "It is done."


	2. Rin Kurosaki! Substitute Soul Reaper

**HELLO READERS! Hope you enjoy my first fic! Let me know what you think of the main character!**

* * *

The school bell of Karakura Elementary School rang, and the students jumped for joy, knowing their long, hard day of studies was over. The entrance of the building was flooded with departing students, all mostly in groups while leaving to their after school activities. All were jabbering about some event that happened recently, in addition on festivities that were to happen in the upcoming months. Despite the obvious laughter and giggling igniting from students, there was a street not too far in proximity of the elementary building, which was quiet and peaceful to one's ears. There was a person toddling along this unobtrusive lane, and that person was a young ten-year old girl. Her motion was of a bouncy pattern, happily humming to herself as she bobbed her head side to side lightly. Her hands were behind her, holding her schoolbag as well, and it rested at the curve of her bottom, where the ends of her hair gently brushed her forearms. Her hair was long, possibly close to reach her waistline, and it was tied in two low pigtails with red, thick ribbons. Not only was her hair exceedingly straight, but it also possessed a rare hair colour; one would describe it being auburn.

The day was clear with very few clouds in sight, and the sun was shinning proudly on anyone's head that decided to walk outdoors at the very moment. Yet, in this seemingly peaceful atmosphere, the girl was being watched heavily in a small distance behind her by a creature known as a Hollow. This spirit, or once a human one, licked its lips greedily while watching the child. The monster's meals weren't the finest in the past while, rather pretty unappetizing, but the energy raiding off the girl was like a beacon to any oncoming Hollow that crossed path, and luckily, it was he. Before he could decide what tactic to use to apprehend the girl, the child suddenly start running rapidly away from his view.

No way he was going to let this delicious soul get away! As swiftly as the girl changed pace, he began charging at her, to which immediately he noticed how she flinched when his feet were slamming into the ground.

She could see him. Made sense why she was delectable.

Soon the Hollow trapped the poor girl in a corner, to where he saw the human trembling in fear that racked her entire body. He couldn't see her face due to her head staring straight down at the ground, but the circumstances of her trepidation was no concern of his.

She would be devoured soon.

**_"You have no where to run." _**He smiled mischievously, for as much the mask concealing his face would show. The dark green foot of his stepped closer towards the meal, yet if his ears could deceive him, he heard a sudden chuckle. Abruptly, something flew past him, and in confusion the monster's eyes followed the direction of the moving object.

This was her chance. She ran out of the ensnared corner and with concentration swiftly leaped onto a wall. Grabbing an object out of her bag, she slammed it onto her chest with a small thud. Something sounded odd to the creature's ears since the moment his attentiveness broke from the thrown object, which by the way was a large, grey pebble, two objects fell from the wall and onto the ground; a backpack and a body. A body? It was the girl's, recognizing the bright orange hair. But why would— he paused, realizing his predicament.

"Ha! You really think you were going to get a meal today?!" A girlish voice exclaimed proudly. "Well, think again!" She placed a hand on her hips and while the opposite one pointed directly at the hollow.

"Because I, Kurosaki Rin, will defeat you!"

The Hollow stared at the girl's sudden confidence, almost pondering at the proclamation, and then began to laugh.

**_"You!? Defeat me? A mere child? At least I will know I will enjoy my meal."_**

Rin frowned furiously, with lips sinking downward. "Don't take me lightly! I'm a Shimigami! A soul reaper! With my powers, you wont stand a chance!" She then indicated this by showing her Zanpakutō, which was strapped at the side of her hip. "See?!"

Right after, a hand lashed at her, which luckily only damaged the wall. Rin quickly moved when she saw the grotesque hand reaching for her, and she now stood on the ground, glaring at the Hollow. The creature turned its head, thinking the child had only luck, and shifted its body towards the girl fully, showing his large grey body with hands fisting the terrain.

"Now!" Rin shouted as she grasped the handle of her Zanpakutō, ready to fight. "Time to—!"

_Slash!_ In that moment, the Hollow didn't move, rather a straight, firm line formed on the mask, and before the Hollow could realize its end, it fell back and instantly disappeared into black, faded dust. Rin blinked widely in confusion, and she would kept on contemplating what had happened if she didn't see who's figure was hidden behind the once roaming monster. It stood there relaxed, retracting a sword downward, resting the tip on the ground. Rin jerked at the appearance of the human, rather the substitute Shimigami, and she let out a nervous giggle with her face copying the emotion.

"He, he, he…ohayo Otou-san."

Who stood there was her father, Kuorsaki Ichigo. His default scowl was on his face, as his bright orange hair draped slightly over his eyes, perhaps the similar appearance when he had his final fight in the Winter War. He was in his Shihakusho, just like her, while Zangetsu was firmly in his hand. They both had different versions of the traditional Shimgami clothing, since Rin had a large, red ribbon wrapped around her waist and Ichigo's Shihakusho was consisted of a thick strap across his chest and four black vertical lines on his forearms and back. That was because of his past battle with the Fullbrings, but let's leave that mention aside.

"What were you doing Rin?" Ichigo asked almost tiredly as he placed his sword on his back. He didn't question if he didn't know what was happening, just inquiring _why_ she was there.

Rin stiffened at the question and, as reflex, fisted her hands on her torso with eyes looking determined. "I was fighting a Hollow like a good soul reaper should do!"

He raised his eyebrow at the response, for he knew it was a good answer of a Shimigami. However, she was trying to beat around the bush about it, which was something he never did.

"Rin, didn't we already tell you that if a Hollow confronts you, do not go into battle alone. Go get help from me, your Okaa-san, Ishida—"

"But it's not fair!" Rin yelled out. "How come I have to wait and get help, Otou-san?! I can transform already _and _know some moves. I can defeat them if you let me!"

Ichigo wasn't taken back at his daughter's stubbornness. No surprise she inherited from him, and some days, he felt it could be a disadvantage. His constant question of what was she doing was of a broken record, to never be heard properly and only be skimmed as a sheer sound.

"Rin, you just started learning how to spilt your soul from your body. It's risky to think just because you know that, you can take down any Hollow that comes your way."

Rin opened her mouth to retaliate at the comment, yet her mouth remained wide, nothing to be said by her voice. She knew he was right. It was somewhat strenuous to separate soul from body, and her experience at fighting was awfully low since, six months to be precise, she was officially allowed to fight Hollows with her Otou-san.

Well... that was what she told herself anyways.

"Besides," Ichigo stated as he glanced upward to the late afternoon sky, "we should be getting back now. It's almost dinner and you know how your Okaa-san enjoys family time at the table."

Rin didn't disagree at the comment since she nodded in accord, scurrying to her fallen body and school backpack. She pouted when she saw a light starch on her arm, which must have been made when she recklessly dropped her form onto the ground as she grasped her badge. Once in proper order, she ran back to her Otou-san, and with wide eyes saw him bend down on one knee, silently indicating her to go on his back. She smiled brightly at the suggestion as she grabbed on, holding tightly for she knew her Otou-san could flash step extremely quickly. In split seconds, the pair disappeared, and moments later were in front of their home; a house with mahogany brick walls of various shades and dark, dull green roofing matching the entry way. Ichigo released her before entering the home, and immediately was greeted with the familiar scent of food cooking. Not even settling into the living room Rin caught a small glimpse of auburn hair flying gently across within the kitchen. The hair, if realized there were spectators near the premises, flinched and whirled around, revealing the face of the owner, Kurosaki Orihime.

"Oh! I didn't even hear you come in!" she pardoned, placing the spoon down on the counter quickly to apologize. "Gomen."

She then wiped her hands on a pink apron that was gracelessly wrapped around her waist and smiled sweetly.

"How was your day you two? Busy?"

"Great Okaa-san!" Rin said gleefully, speaking on behalf of herself and Ichigo. She assumed her Otou-san had a good day otherwise he would have been_ much_ more cross with her after the little venture with the spirit.

Orihime smiled kindly at the expression her daughter was showing, then looked to Ichigo and gave a varied smile to him, the one he could only receive from her, full of affection as a lover and a wife.

Rin phased out what her parents were saying to each other, (not that it was inappropriate; simply discussing bills and work hours) and went to place her bag on near the couch, deciding to put it in its proper resting area later. As she walked to past the living room and into the dinning room, knowing she would be told to sit down soon, Rin couldn't help but admire her Okaa-san's appearance. The ten-year old knew her Okaa-san was extremely beautiful. The slightly wavy hair danced freely when she moved, despite Orihime's hair being in a low, loose ponytail. Her bangs framed her face gorgeously, bringing ultimate attention to her stormy grey eyes that were always soothing to look at. Compared to Rin's Otou-san, Ichigo, his were dark brown that looked courageous and sturdy; like the eyes of a protector. Rin inherited her Otou-san's eye colour, maybe more of a chocolate though, but wondered why they didn't have the same feeling as his. If she didn't have the wide eye, innocent expression like her Okaa-san, she could intimate her opponents easily and glare at people with ease! But no. Any menacing face she would withdraw people would laugh at her attempted angry appearance.

"Oh, dinner is actually ready you two." Orihime said happily, regarding back to Rin now. "So please, have a seat! I'll be right back with the food." She then scurried off the kitchen to retrieve the food, while Ichigo went to his laid body on the sofa before seating himself at dinner.

"Bon appetite!" Orihime exclaimed as she placed the meals in front of them. She seemed very fond of her creation. "It's ramen but I did a twist to it to make it extra special."

"Extra special?" Ichigo repeated, his face darkening as he looked to the seemingly normal ramen that was sat in front of him.

Orihime giggled as she sat down. "Don't worry Ichigo! Yours is still the same. I'm really talking about Rin's ramen and mine. Extra chilly peppers, onions, squid and a hint of cinnamon."

Rin drooled at the description as she looked to her dinner. She would of kept on staring in admiration at the delicious sight but blinked when she realized something was missing from the delicacy. Her eyes gazed ahead of her and reached for the wad load of wasabi on the table and carelessly threw a large amount on her ramen.

There… now it's complete.

"So how was school Rin-chan?" Orihime asked merrily when they began to eat after the said their blessings. "Did everyone like your muffins?"

Rin halted her chopsticks of its motion as her head throbbed of the thought. Oh yeah, she forgot. How could she forget? It wasn't the muffins, since everyone in her class did like them, and it something Rin felt like doing once in awhile to prove she could make normal things but it wasn't of importance right now! There was a kid getting bullied in the schoolyard, and Rin marched right up to them, demanding them to stop their mean antics.

What the bullies told her after that made her want to throw a chair at them.

Both adults noticed the uneasy pressure of Rin's Reishi, (plus her sour face was clearly evident) and Ichigo, the person he was, demanded to know what happened.

"It's…it's…" Rin tried to compose herself, not wanting to yell in front her parents. She took a deep breath to inhale much oxygen as possible.

"JUST BECAUSE I AM A GIRL, PEOPLE THINK I'M WEAK!"

Well, screw that idea.

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP OUT THIS KID FROM ANNOYING BULLIES TILL THEY TOLD ME I SHOULD GO BACK TO BEING A "PRETTY" GIRL CAUSE IT MIGHT RUIN MY IMAGE. I HATE, **HATE**, HOW PEOPLE JUDGE ME FOR MY APPEARANCE!"

Rin panted to take a breather, stating at the table as well for not wanting to see her parent's reactions. To be honest, she didn't know what they would do next.

"I agree with you sweetie." Orihime replied. "It's hard how people judge the appearance of a person instead of their personality. Your Otou-san and I experienced harsh judgment upon others, even in middle school I was bullied, but never let people's opinions stop you from being who you are. You were helping someone at a time of need, and even though those bullies might not like your actions, you were doing the right thing."

Rin widened her eyes in disbelief as she looked to her Okaa-san's face. Who in the world would try to pick on her Okaa-san?! She was kind, sincere, and considerate of others. She then looked to her Otou-san who had a kinder expression then she would usually see. Well, she would understand if people try to pick on her Otou-san for his bright hair, but she heard that he fought back and beat them up!

Hmmm, that's one way to do it.

"Can I beat them up like Otou-san did when he was a teen?!"

Ichigo scowled at the thought of his only child turning into a rebel like himself when he was young.

He continued his usual frown at his daughter. "That won't be necessary Rin."

Rin pouted in reply, which had no effect on the senior substitute Shimigami. She turned her expression to her Okaa-san, who said nothing but had a sympathetic look in her grey irises.

The young girl however refused to loss the small debate. "I want to fight though! I want to fight—"

"Like today with that Hollow, Rin?" Ichigo interrupted, already presuming where the conversation was going. The person being referred to winced, feeling hair sticking out of the back of her neck sharply. Oh no! Now her Okaa-san…

"Eh?!" The auburn-haired woman exclaimed in surprise, processing the information Ichigo had just stated. She looked to her daughter. "Rin-chan, did you fight a Hollow by yourself?"

Rin could only answer with a reluctant nod.

Orihime saddened her eyes. "Rin-chan, didn't we discuss that when you're a bit older you can—"

"I know Okaa-san. It's just… I had a plan and it seemed really weak when I felt it! _So,_ I pretended to be oblivious to its presence and then the moment when it put its guard down, I could strike!"

The only sound that came out of the dinning room was her parent's sighing at her impulsiveness. Ichigo wondered, was he like this when he was younger? He still had some in him but to see it take action in front of him wore him out. He guessed it was justifiable for his father to attack him back then but still the morning greetings of his father were completely random and fuckin unnecessary. Yet for some strange reason, he let out a small grin at his daughter's pleading look.

"Okay, if you're really wishing to get stronger, we can take more serious training at Urahara's training grounds."

Rin's face lit up.

"But only if you master your shielding technique."

Her shoulders immediately fell.

"Okaa-saaaan…" Rin whined, silently asking for help to convince him to let her train with the ex-captain. But instead she got those eyes, telling her she agreed with her Otou-san.

Rin might be a substitute Shimigami, something she clearly got from her Otou-san, but her abilities incorporated into her soul reaper powers were like her Okaa-san. Rin always saw, even at their dinning room table, her Okaa-san had those precious hairpins pinned on her clothing.

Sadly she had to admit it, she couldn't really fight _that _well. She was still learning right? Only time and she'll get better, just like her Otou-san. Hearing all those stories of their adventures when they were younger brought thrill and admiration to her. If they could do it, she could too! She'll just make sure she'll get better before that stupid Quincy does.

That Quincy named Ishida Daichi.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

**_WtS_**


	3. Stupid Quincy

**HELLO READERS!** **Thank you so much for all those who read my first chapter, especially those who favored it. I'm somewhat anxious of getting my ideas down. ^W^**

* * *

"Ne, Ichigo-kun, where's Rin-chan?" Orihime asked as she poked her head outside the kitchen entrance, seeing the back of her husband's head. It was a weekend morning, meaning Ichigo had no work, and his wife didn't have to open the bakery today. However, the auburn-haired woman continued to make a variety of pastries in her spare time, always hoping her next creations would be delicious to her family and future customers.

Ichigo continued to attain his eyes at the book he was reading on the sofa. "She said she's going to the park for awhile with her friends."

"Oh," she responded as she glanced back at the oven, seeing the chocolate lemon cake with coconut sprinkles baking. She walked to the appliance and checked the temperature.

"Well, she won't be out too long right? Because Rukia-san and Renji-kun are coming over today and you know how she loves her godparents."

A book fell. "They're coming over today?!"

Orihime, somewhat startled of the sudden sound, went to the living room and confirmed her statement. "Hai. They called us this morning," she answered, tilting her head. "remember?"

He frowned. "Why is the midget and pineapple coming again? We just saw them two weeks ago."

Orihime giggled lightly as she sat down beside Ichigo. "I know their visit is somewhat sudden but they want to see Rin-chan. Its rare that she sees them and it's wonderful for them to see Rin."

Ichigo said nothing but the annoyed look on his face explained his emotion. Orihime widened her eyes in confusion at the expression yet soon smiled at the reaction. Even though the three of them always bickered, with constant insults and occasional punches, it was their way of showing affection for each other. She could tell he was happy that they were coming over again.

She leaned her head against his broad shoulder and thought of an idea. "How about to make you feel better, I give you a big piece of chocolate cake?" she asked hopefully, trying to up his spirits from his "sour" mood.

Ichigo turned his face towards her and gave those rare smiles that only his child and wife could see.

He chuckled lightly. "I guess so."

* * *

"Alright," Rin stated while lifting her sword up, "let's try this again."

The young Kurosaki was standing in a local park in her Shimigami robes. The park thankfully was empty without a single person in it, with the occasional squirrels scurrying across the grass and birds chirping within the trees.

She had her Zanpakutō grasped between her hands; ready to retry the technique she was working all morning on. Her weapon wasn't as big like her Otou-san's, rather pretty thin, and had the standard colour of the blade; sliver. Her sheath was black with the hilt being wrapped in red, in addition of the strings around the sheath being the same colour. Ironic that red was Rin's favourite colour.

She quickly glanced behind her and underneath a large tree laid her body, to which she nodded in satisfaction. She placed it perfectly by covering her face with a book, or more rather, a newspaper she took from the newspaper stand. Therefore, people would believe she was sleeping, or she hoped they would. Her deceiving pedestrians of a child sleeping was however less of a concern to Rin since she worried of the _little_ white lie she told to her Otou-san. She didn't lie where she was going though! No no. Just minus the friends and add the training.

Rin paused a moment with the weapon in hand as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes in effort to concentrate more.

She opened her mouth. "Santen Kesshun!"

Slowly, a golden orange light surrounded her sword, and the light emerged into a small triangle, covering the sharp item. After a couple of seconds of seeming stability, she was ready to make it larger.

"I RREEEEJJJJEEECCCTTT!"

Suddenly, the light grew at an emissive speed and created a triangular shield covering her entire body. A smile was forming on her lips as she saw the outcome of her focus. She had it, she had it, she—

_Bam!_ An explosion happened, creating a dust of grey black smoke with Rin flying away from the cloud due to the impact. She landed flat on her back with her arms and legs sprawled outward, as well dirt smeared on her ivory face.

She blinked twice at the sudden shock of the blast, still upholding what had happened, and soon she realized it, a deep frown quickly appeared from her questioning look.

"And I was so _CLOSE_!" she cried out angrily to the sky, probably so loud the trees could of quivered. Some birds residing in them flew off from the loud noise, and soon Rin stood up and tried to wipe the muck of her face, revealing several small tears lingering at her eyes.

Why couldn't she get it? Her Okaa-san got it on the first time…and using it in battle too! Was Rin just weak or something? Was it just impossible?

She vigorously removed the remaining waterworks and had a determined look gracing her face. No. She couldn't give up now. She would try again. She had to get it in order to train at Urahara's training grounds! Otherwise, she shouldn't be allowed to call herself a Kurosaki. No, no, no!

Rin trundled to the location of her Zanpakutō that flew away and then tried to reposition herself to release another Santen Kesshun. However, while taking deep breaths to brace herself for another intense concentration of her defensive ability, she flinched when she felt a presence of a Hollow. She whipped her head around to observe the park, endeavoring to find the Hollow, and sure enough, saw the corrupted spirit emerging from the trees.

She took her defensive stance. Okay, she _knew _she shouldn't fight since she already got in trouble for it, but choosing to ignore its presence and not fight, or even run off to get help, the monster could easily attack someone and most likely kill them! Like her Otou-san, Rin would believe proudly, she a strong sense of justice and was willing to fight to protect people.

Rin stared hard at the Hollow, but raised her eyebrow in confusion when she realized that it wasn't looking at her; in fact, it appeared as if it was running away from something. Suddenly, a blue arrow aimed directly at the Hollow's arm, to which it yelped in pain. The arrows repeatedly keep shooting at the Hollow, to the point where after a couple of steps the creature took in attempt to flee, it stumbled to the ground. Not even moments for Rin to observe the fallen Hollow before it disappeared from the surface, leaving no evidence of its existence behind. A figure, presumably a person, then appeared among the trees and walked towards the place where the Hollow last stood.

Rin pouted. It's like destiny refused her to fight whatsoever.

Rin jogged over to them. She assumed it was Ishida-san since the person defeated the Hollow so quickly and efficiently… _plus_ the glowing blue arrows gave it away. But to her surprise, and disappointment, a frown formed on her face when she saw that it was his ten-year old son, Ishida Daichi.

She puffed out her checks in annoyance. "Why you here glasses boy?" Rin grumbled at him.

Daichi ignored the question as he instead raised his glasses closer to his face, making sure the Hollow's presence was completely dissipated with his Kojaku disappearing from his hand. His appearance almost looked exactly like Uryū when he was a child, but the exception of his hair colour, solid black, which came from his mother. Even his speech was an exact copy of the senior Quincy.

"I'm here because I sensed a Hollow near by. Of course you couldn't sense with _your _lack of skills."

And his personality.

A popping vain appeared on Rin's head. "I can so sense it! I was just training and I got distracted."

"You're training?" he gave off a skeptical look.

"Hai! To get better!" the mention seemed to lighten her mood. "I'm gonna be strong just like Otou-san and Okaa-san." She then presented a large smirk, eyes furrowing with confidence. "And of course surpass your skills!"

Dacihi glanced at the ground to adjust his thick, black-rimmed glasses.

"You shouldn't pick up the habit of lying Kurosaki."

"Shut up Daichi!"

The young Quincy narrowed his eyes at the statement and was about to retaliate an insult untill he paused his motion, distinguishing a familiar Reishi. Oh Great...

"Leave soul reaper!" Daichi explained as he shoved Rin off to the side. She fell ungracefully on the ground and immediately scowled at the Quincy at the sudden push, who had the exact same expression staring back at her.

"I can't associate my name with a dumb shimigami!"

"WHAT?!" Rin bellowed as she swiftly jumped up, pointing her sword sharply at the ten-year old boy.

"Wanna fight me you stupid Quincy?!"

Daichi released his Kojaku on his right hand. "Anytime Shimigami!"

The both stared down at each other coldly, waiting for the other person to make the first move to initiate the battle. The wind only echoed through their ears and even animals were afraid to move due to the rising tension.

"Are you two bickering again?" a voice interrupted the uncomfortable atmosphere.

The kids jumped and realized that Daichi's Okaa-san, Ishida Kyōko, was walking towards the pair with a calm countenance grazing her face.

Rin's hardened look faltered when seeing the female. "Oh! Good afternoon Ishida-san." she said happily to the older woman, completely changing her attitude to the older Ishida. Kyōko gave a small grin and slight wave at the young girl when finally halting her steps.

Uryu's wife was reserved and very polite, similar to Orihime if one could compare... but the resemblance would stop there. There was something peculiar about her demeanor that was somewhat threatening, warning you should never defy her. As well, her long, black hair and curved inward bangs added the look of fierceness to her. Kyōko had no spiritual powers, unlike her husband and child, yet she had an awfully keen sense of knowing where Reishi and spiritual pressures were. She could easily locate them, miles away if she desired, and with the ability to predict some events that will happen in the near future, it explained how she found Daichi so easily.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan," Kyōko said serenely. "but I need to borrow Daichi for while. Is that fine with you?"

"Oh no, please, I won't mind Ishida-san." Rin struggled to make an effort to conceal the sneer growing on her face. '_Oh, you're in trouble now!'_

Kyōko glanced to her son and something flickered in her brown eyes, silently indicating something to him. Daichi instantaneously cringed at the look, fearing his Okaa-san's next actions, since he _kind_ of ditched his private music lessons to defeat a Hollow.

"Bye Rin-chan." Kyōko addressed while waving in goodbye.

"Bye Ishida-san! It's nice to see you again!"

The dark-haired woman smiled one more time at the young girl before making her way to the grey sidewalk along the rims of the park. Daichi made his Kojaku disappear from his hand and began to follow his Okaa-san obediently, but right when he past Rin he piercingly looked back and glared at his rival.

"Till next time Kurosaki!"

* * *

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

**_WtS_**


	4. Visiting Godparents

**HELLO READERS! Here's the next chapter. Sorry if my last one was short but I really wanted to introduce the rivalry between Rin and Daichi.**

* * *

"Okaa-san," Rin mumbled as she swallowed the odd mixture. "This. Cake. Is. AMAZING!"

Orihime smiled at her daughter's enjoyment. Rin had just returned from the park and was now engulfing her Okaa-san's wonderful cake at the dinning room table in the house. Orihime didn't even need to ask twice if her daughter wanted some cake, since the moment she mentioned she made one Rin began squealing and zipped to the table, fork and napkin in hand.

"Well, I'm glad you like it Rin-chan. It also seems that your Otou-san loves it too. Even though he somewhat cringed when he heard the stuff I put in there, he tried it and almost ate half the cake!"

Rin grinned happily with specks of chocolate crumbling all over her mouth. She took another bit full when she heard the front door open, revealing her Otou-san in his Shimigami form.

"Okaerinasai." The two females said in harmony.

Ichigo peeped up and smiled at his family's greeting. He then proceeded over to the couch, where his body was lying.

"How are you feeling Ichi?" Orihime asked as she stood up and walked towards him. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"Nah, I'm fine Hime. The battle was a little longer than I expected it to be since I fought a couple of Adjuchas." He then rose up, now in his physical body. "But I'm good."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Ichigo sighed as he glanced to the place of its detonation, realizing his day was never done, and strolled over to see who it was. When he opened the wooden door, there was mere seconds of silence as he stared at whoever was on the other side with a blank face, or rather boredom, and as quickly the bell rang he slammed the door in front of them. The girls flinched at the swift crashing, proceeding with angry yelling behind the entryway.

"Who is it?" Orihime questioned with a wide-eyed look on her face, showing concern and discomfort since the shouting outside now were stating threats.

"No one important. Is there anymore cake?"

"Ichigo, you bastard!" a woman's voice hollered behind the door. "Open it before me and Renji kick it down!"

Rin's ear twitched. Wait, was that—

"Coming!" Orihime exclaimed while scurrying towards the door, in attempt to not trip over her flowing yellow skirt. When opening it, she saw Kukuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji standing before her in their Shihakusho.

"Rukia-san! Renji-kun!" the healer cried, surprised and happy at their sudden arrival. Their frowns immediately turned into an upward curve of content when seeing Orihime at the door greeting them.

"Hello Orihime." Rukia said with a grin on her face, glad to see her good friend. The small lieutenant had adapted into a new look, with her signature hair being cut short as the black locks now sat at her ears. With the redhead male beside her, Renji, he, well… obtained a new purple headband in replacement of his old one.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Orihime shouted out loud, embarrassed of her improper behavior of not saying it sooner. "Please come in Renji-kun, Rukia-san!"

The two soul reapers followed the healer into the house and instantly saw Ichigo standing near the entrance, against a cream-coloured wall with a frown on his face. He scowled at them while they glared at him back with the exact same malice.

Ahh, friendship.

"Why do you guys always come?" Ichigo inquired with irritation being heard in his voice. "We saw you two weeks ago."

Rukia scoffed at his question. "We're not here to see _you_ Ichigo! I'm here to see my lovely goddaughter! Who is much better company then you. Now, where is my—"

"RUKIA-SAMA! RENJI-SAMA!"

Both slightly jumped at the intensity of their names being shouted, yet the familiar voice was immediately distinguished of whom that girlish voice belonged to. They looked outward to the living room and saw Rin scrambling off her seat and rushing to them.

"How's my Rin-chan?" Rukia asked the auburn haired-girl, as she promptly stood straight with hands at her waist.

"Awesome Rukia-sama!" Rin beamed as she looked upward to her Godparents. "I gave out muffins to the class and everyone liked them, even the stupid Quincy ate one. Oh! And we also in—"

As the young girl talked, the two lieutenants continued to smile at Rin and wondered if she was really related to the grumpy, ill-tempered person standing near the stairs.

"So how long are you guys going to stay here?" Orihime inquired as she led her guests to the living room. Odd how the auburn-haired woman went to the living quarters for everyone to be more settled, yet no decided to sit down and simply stood above the seats.

"Not long." Renji replied. "We came here a half an hour ago to do something but we need to report back soon."

Rukia nodded while crossing her arms. "And since we aren't gonna stay long, how bout you and Ichigo chit chat while me and the girls head to the kitchen? I can't stand to look at your faces too long anyway."

Both males instantaneously turned their faces sharply at the petite shimigami, who showed no fear from their threatening glares.

"Well, okay Rukia-san." Orihime said, agreeing with her decision as she clasped her hands once in anticipation. "How about we have some tea while we three talk?"

"I'm okay Okaa-san." Rin stated to her mother, dismissing the idea by shaking her hands in front of her. "I need to…uh...do something quickly. You and Rukia-sama can have tea!" And with that the young girl bolted up the stairs and into her bedroom.

The two were flabbergasted. Rin always jumped at the chance to spend time with her godparents. Maybe she was busy with something upstairs then.

While the two women travelled to the kitchen to enjoy refreshments, Ichigo and Renji were left alone facing each other on opposite sides of the living room, staring at each other annoyingly as neither knew what to say to pass the irritating silence.

"So what do you have to do in the world of the living?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

Renji held the handle of his Zanpakutō. "We were told that an important package must be given to Urahara today. It's a package apparently too important for a lower ranking Shimigami to deliver."

"So you're now a delivery boy, huh Renji?" Ichigo smirked while crossing his arms.

"Shut up! At least I do what I'm told and not run around with no fuckin brain like yourself!"

Visibly an eyebrow of the man being referred to twitch sharply, and Ichigo began to crack his knuckles slowly at his insulter.

"Wanna say that again pineapple head?"

* * *

"Hahaha! Rukia-san! T-That's too much!" she laughed while wiping tears of her laughter.

"What? It's true! You should of seen Onii-sama's reaction. I seriously thought Renji might have gotten murdered of what he said!"

Orihime persistent to express her hilarity by giggling within her hand, in attempt to not be too loud as she knew once she saw or heard something funny, she would continuously go on till she couldn't breath. However, as soon she lowered her laughter, she heard a strange sound, and it stopped her amusement.

"Oh, ano…what's happening in there Rukia-san?" Orihime asked with concern. She looked over her friend an attempt to see what was happening outside the kitchen perimeters, but where she sat was futile. Loud shouting and furniture moving erratically was defiantly not a good sound to hear.

"Why now of all times, those idiots." Rukia stood up and ran to the living room with Orihime following suit. They both saw their counterparts rolling on the floor, trying to aim a punch at each other's face.

"I'll beat your ass up you strawberry!" Renji yelled as he endeavored to punch Ichigo in the face.

"You wish you baboon freak!" Ichigo barked back, dodging it and upper-cutting him in the chin.

Orihime, frantic, immediately shouted for them to stop as her hands held her cheeks, trying to follow the direction of the males with grey eyes panicking. Yet the two stubborn adults didn't hear as they continue to create chaos in the living room.

With Ichigo and Renji's hollering and Orihime's pleading, something snapped in Rukia. She charged at the engaged fighters and _Slam!_ Threw a kick at their faces instantaneously. It seemed time paused for a mere second when she connected to their face, but they both flew back rapidly, hitting the wall as pictures on their back support shock viciously. They both groaned in pain as they rub their now injured face.

"What the hell Rukia!" Renji yelled loudly at the tiny Shimigami.

"Tch…crazy midget…" Ichigo commented as he grumbled to himself.

Rukia stood tall with her hands on her hips, eyebrows arched in annoyance. "I did that cause you two bastards are making too much noise! Really, you bakas!"

The sudden anger Rukia ignited calmed down when she sighed and turned to the auburn-haired beauty. "Sorry Orihime for the mess but we need to get going. We are ordered to return as soon as possible. _But_ we could of stayed a bit longer if **_someone_**_" _her eyes glanced sharply at a certain subordinate. "didn't create so much chaos in someone else's home."

He tired to ignored the piercing look as he stood up and sustained to cup his swollen mouth. "Well, I guess its time to leave but where's Rin? I wanna say goodbye to her."

"I don't think she wants to say goodbye to you, you weak ass fighter." Ichigo said surprisingly calmly.

Popping veins appeared on Renji's face. "Wanna lose another fight again?!"

"I wasn't even losing. It was pretty clear that your ass was getting beat up!"

"Ano, please, no more fighting." Orihime asked, trying to keep the tempers down. She didn't even want to think of all the potential damage that two powerful Shimigami could unleash in the home.

Ichigo sighed heavily and crossed his arms, willing to calm down for the sake of his wife. All four of them walked to the front entrance with Orihime calling down Rin.

"Rin-chan! Rukia-sama and Renji-sama are leaving now!"

The adults heard loud stomping and saw Rin standing at the top of the stairs in her Shimigami form. She darted down with a determined look on her face.

"I'm going with Rukia-sama and Renji-sama."

"No you're not." Ichigo stated, reverting back into his fatherly instincts. "They're busy right now."

"But _please_ Otou-san, Okaa-san? Can I go? I never really see them! That's why I went up to find my badge to change into. I even made my room all neat and tidy." Rin clenched her fists tightly to her chest. "And I haven't been to Soul Society in such a long time! Pleeeeeeeaasee?"

"No."

"Otou-san!"

"Don't worry," Rukia chipped as she leaned down to Rin's height. "Since he won't let you go, how about me and Renji come over…" she then smiled mischievously at Ichigo. "Everyday of the week?"

"REALLY?" Rin looked to Renji's approval, which in fact he nodded slyly, catching on Rukia's little plan.

Ichigo cringed at the thought of both of them coming over everyday of the week_._ If he and Renji created chaos in the living room for a couple of minutes, imaging every _freakin _day? And Rukia?

Don't even get him started.

"Fine, we'll go." He stubbornly agreed. "But we're not staying there for the entire day."

Rin smiled vibrantly like an innocent little girl, but inside was laughing hysterically like a manic. '_Bwahahahah! I always get my way thanks to Rukia-sama and Renji-sama!'_

* * *

In an unknown place that was covered in darkness, a large black orb was floating in space. Suddenly, a small crack surfaced on the sphere, resulting dark purple sparkles flying out. Within the crack a sudden blank white eye stared fearfully outward.

Only time would tell till its ready…

* * *

**ohhh! Spooky huh?**

**Anyways,**

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

**_WtS_**


	5. To the Soul Society we go!

**HELLO READERS! Thank you to those you are reading this! U are my inspiration and motivation to update more! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

In the headquarters of the tenth division, there was room where a large stack of papers laid on a tall, wooden desk. They were undisturbed for quite some time now, and supposedly they were to be completed by tenth division lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. However, the woman was residing on a couch, sleeping soundly from the booze she engulfed earlier. It was odd of her to drink the large amount in a late afternoon, for she usually enjoyed her alcohol at night with her fellow lieutenants. However, the moment she saw the workload on the dreaded desk, she shoved it the back of her head and decided to have a little fun before she got down to business. Lucky for her, Tōshirō Hitsugaya was at the front door, frowning at his lazy lieutenant. Before he could scold her about her carefree attitude, Rangiku abruptly shot up from the couch and quickly saw her superior.

"Taicho!" Rangiku exclaimed in shock as fell off the couch. She immediately stood up and adjusted her robes that were tightly holding her large breasts. "You scared me! You shouldn't watch people while they're asleep." She then wiggled her finger with a playful tone to her voice. "People might think you're weird~"

"I wasn't watching you." Tōshirō addressed, frowning at her assumption. "I was wondering why my lieutenant is asleep when there's paperwork to be done."

"But Taicho!" Rangiku whined, trying to divert the situation. "There's so much and it's really interfering with my beauty sleep." She emphasized her statement by pointing to the 'dark circles' under her eyes. "See?"

Tōshirō raised his eyebrow in total disbelief. There was no way she could try that trick.

But then again she _did_ work all of yesterday and completed the paperwork. He reluctantly let out a sigh. Really, only him.

"I _guess_ you can extend your break for awhile longer." He stated while crossing his arms. "But all the paperwork by the end of the day must be—"

"Thank you Taicho!" Rangiku interrupted as she grabbed Tōshirō, not allowing him escape from the captivity of her massive hug, which his face was shoved into her breasts. He struggled to free himself but the busty woman's affection immediately overpowered the younger boy's attempt to escape. She eventually let go, which she saw Tōshirō gasping for air. He quickly looked to her with an angry scowl.

"Matsumoto, do really have to do that everytime you wish to thank me?!"

"Of course!" She retaliated. "I need to embrace my natural figure as much as possible."

Tōshirō heavily sighed at the answer she replied to him, to which he immediately walked outside with Rangiku following behind. They both stood overlooking the small garden that was in front of them, surrounded by tall, faded grey walls.

Ever since the defeat of Aizen, most of the shimigami had altered his or her look, and since that was 15 years ago, everyone had a different appearance now. Rangiku maintained her slightly shorter hair that hanged above her shoulders. Tōshirō preserved his new haircut with a long turquoise scarf around his neck.

"Taicho," Rangiku asked, "How was the meeting with all the Captains?"

"Fine. Just review on procedures and such. I was surprised since we already had a meeting similar to that weeks ago."

"Do you think someone is slaking off their duties?" She questioned while wiggling her eyebrows, hoping some type of gossip would be mentioned.

He frowned hearing her insinuation. "Don't assume that. Probably the Head Commander wants to make sure we properly attending to our respectful tasks." He then made his way down the hallway. "I need to attend to something, Matsumoto. I'll be back in a short while."

Before he turned at the curb he looked back with a sly smirk. "But since it seems you're not tired anymore, how about working on the abandoned work you left on the table?"

Rangiku winced at the thought of finishing the paperwork on the table. She wanted to shout out the many reasons why she shouldn't start them yet but her Captain already left. She slowly glanced inside the chambers and saw the stack of work that needed to get down. But there's just so many! She frowned at the thought knowing she should start completing them. She was about to return inside till a small voice called her name.

"Rangiku-sama!"

The woman turned quickly to the side to see if the voice belonged to a certain someone. Her assumption was correct when she saw her favourite little Kurosaki charging towards her.

"RIN-CHAN!" The busty woman called out as she ran toward her as well, resulting to both females slamming into each other.

"Rangiku-sama! I've missed you so much!" Rin exclaimed joyfully, hugging the older woman greatly.

"Ahh! Me too Rin-chan!" She squealed back with her face digging into the auburn girl's hair.

Ichigo slowly followed Rin from behind and glanced at the two girls who were enjoying their reunion. It weird since neither him nor Orihime were overly affectionate to people but Rin was. Orihime was polite and modest but wasn't touchy with people. And him well… wasn't friendly period. Maybe his wife spent way too much time with Rangiku while she was pregnant.

Rangiku noticed the bright hair orange adult coming toward them and loosened her grip on his daughter.

"Well, hello Ichigo! What brings you here? No one wants to see a grumpy pants like you here."

He scowled at the name she just called him, deciding to ignore it. "We're here cause Rin wanted to come."

"Oh REALLY?" Rangiku pronounced loudly, trying to act surprised while looking at the young Kurosaki.

Rin nodded.

"But where's your Okaa-san?"

"Okaa-san went with Rukia-sama and Renji-sama to see Kuchiki-taicho."

"Hmmm…" Rangiku raised an eyebrow in curiosity to Ichigo. "Why didn't you go?"

"Because Rin really wanted to see you guys first. I don't know why though."

"Oh! I'm so happy you picked me Rin-chan!" Rangiku exclaimed as she once again hugs the young girl into her breasts once more.

"No…problem…Rangiku-sama!" Rin struggled to thank.

"Well," Rangiku explained while letting go of her, "We're gonna have an awesome time! So your Otou-san can leave us now."

"Can I hang out with Rangiku-sama, Otou-san?!" Rin asked eagerly.

Ichigo flinched when he saw wide-eyed faces looking at him. Feeling pressured, he sighed lightly in accord as he gave Rin a nod.

"Yeah!" Both girls exclaimed in happiness as they high-fived each other. However, something precipitously slammed into the ground of the garden, creating a large dust of smoke. The three Shimigami saw a muscular man with wild spiky hair, holding his sword over his broad shoulder. He wore a white cover that danced in the wind above his black shimigami garments. Wait, was that…

"Ichigo!" The man shouted, whom the hard tone revealed the identity of Captain squad eleven, Kenpachi Zarak.

He had a large devilish smile on his face. "Why didn't you say you were coming? It's time for that battle you promised me."

The man being referred to widen his eyes in confusion. "Battle? I didn't say—"

He was interrupted by a sword swopping down at him, which Ichigo easily blocked with his Zanpakutō. He quickly jumped out of the way with an angry scowl coated his face.

"There's no way I'm fighting you crazy bastard!" Ichigo immediately made a break for it by jumping over the garden wall to avoid a battle with the bellicose captain.

"Kenny, Ichi's getting away!" a small voice shouted from on top of a wall, which was Kenpachi's lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi.

"No way he's getting away from me!" hollered the aggressive Captain. He then noticed that the orange punk's daughter, Rin Kurosaki, was present.

He swiftly pointed his sword at her. "Your father's a wuss. You know that?"

"Rinny-chan!" Yachiru cried out as she jumped and landed on her Captain's shoulder.

"Hi Yachiru-sama and Zarak-taicho!" Rin shouted out with a wave, feeling they are about to charge after her Otou-san any second now.

"Why you here Rinny?" The pink-haired girl inquired with curiosity.

Before Rin could answer, the fight-loving Captain rapidly dashed off, leaving Yachiru waving wildly at Rin as they departed.

Her and Rangiku rise from the floor and giggled at the excitement that just happened. Rangiku then tapped her chin as she pondered.

"Now what to do?" she asked no one in particular. "Hey! There's snacks in our office. And real yummy ones too! I would offer you booze but you're not that old yet!"

_'Plus Ichigo might kill me if I do_…' she thought while chuckling.

Rin glanced inside the complex and tilted her head. "You have candy, Rangiku-sama?"

"Yup!"

The young girl responded back by toddling inside the complex, wondering where this candy Rangiku was speaking of was.

"What was all the noise?"

The Busty woman turned to see Tōshirō walking towards her. His eyebrow was arched at the abrupt sounds coming from his office.

"Well, hello Taicho!" Rangiku yelled, saluting him suddenly. " Zarak-taicho came to fight Ichigo but they left just now."

"Wait," he stopped his movement. "_Kurosaki_ is here? Does that mean that—"

"TOSHIRO-KUN!" Rin exclaimed ecstatically as she ran to him with a flying hug, knocking the unexpected boy to the wooden floor. Her legs landed in a W formation while her hands slapped right on his torso with a giant smile that nearly covered her entire face.

Her eyes widened with happiness. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH TOSHIRO-KUN! MY FAVOURITE WHITE-HAIRED BOY!"

Tōshirō could only continue to lie on the ground while staring blankly at Rin, hating the fact that a girl younger than him said his first name and always greeted him with an attack. Really, no respect these days…

Rin swiftly jumped up, allowing Tōshirō to stand on his feet as well. But does that bright smile disappear from her face?

Not a chance in hell.

"Kurosaki-chan," Tōshirō stated calmly, trying to hide his irritation as a pulsing vain appeared on his forehead. "Please refrain from calling my first name. I prefer you call me Hitsugaya-taicho."

"But why though? And why do you still call me Kurosaki-chan? I said to call me Rin-chan!"

Tōshirō sighed at Rin's stubbornness, which he swore could never falter. Why him of all people did she had to be clingy with? Did the white robe he wore have no purpose what so ever?

"Ahh, lighten up Taicho!" Rangiku said with sympathy. "Rin-chan is only being friendly with you. Plus she's so adorable!" She then pulled the young girl's cheeks, to which Rin began to whine how it hurt. "Who can ever be mad at this?"

Tōshirō glared in response at his lieutenant, to which she replied back with a carefree smile on her lips.

"I'll be leaving." the young captain stated as he began to depart.

Rangiku released her pinching. "Huh? But why Taicho?" She stressed her next sentence by raising her voice in a high-pitched manner. "Me and Rin-chan are gonna so much fun~"

"I think not."

"Please Tōshirō-kun?" Rin pleaded with a small pout. "It won't be the same without you!"

Tōshirō stopped his tracks as his eyebrow twitched. Did they not just discuss this issue?

"Pleeeeease?" the two females plead with wide eyes. Two times the charm, right?

"No."

Guess not.

The white-haired boy left the two shimigami, and instantly silence spilled into the garden. However, the busty woman didn't let that last.

"Ahh, forget about him." she nonchalantly said while waving her hand in the air. "He's just stubborn."

The blond lieutenant looked to Rin and saw her with a sad, puppy dog-face, her eyes lingering where they last saw the Captain.

Rangiku suspected it for while now that maybe the young girl possibly had an innocent crush on her Captain. He was the only out of all the captains she called by their first name, as well didn't use -taicho. But then again… she could be overlooking it. Rin was extremely friendly with everyone and maybe cause of her Captain's young age she felt extra close with.

"Tell you what?" Rangiku asked while clapping her hands, looking downward on the auburn haired girl. "How about we go find you're Okaa-san and get her to make some delicious cakes she's famous for?"

The frown Rin had plastered faltered into a bright smile, remembering how Rangiku had the same taste as her and her Okaa-san. She then nodded happily in agreement, which brought a large grin on the lieutenant.

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

_**WtS**_


	6. Childish Legend

**HELLO READERS! Thank you all for reviewing. I mean it. Seriously.**

* * *

"Um, Rangiku-sama," Rin asked while walking beside the lieutenant toward the fifth division headquarters.

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"Can you tell me the First Hollow story again?"

"Oh…" Rangiku exclaimed with her mouth circled, eyes boarded. "Why do you wanna hear it again?"

"Because its cool! How Hollows and Shimigami began…" She then jogged in front of the busty blond and gave the largest puppy eyes, hands clasped together. "Please tell me the story again Rangiku-sama!"

The older woman stared at the young girl with a wide-eyed expression then suddenly squeezed Rin tightly, suffocating her in her breasts. "Oh, you're so cute Rin-chan! Of course I'll tell you!"

She then released her grip on the young shimigami and continued their walk. "Well…" she tapped her finger on her chin, "it began in a world where there were two friends, one named Shimigami and another named Hollow. There were good friends, and found each other when they were alone. They had no physical bodies, rather a black cloak that covered them, with skulls as faces. They travelled in far distances, didn't know what they were doing or where they were going. However, they had each other, which only mattered, so they continued their endless journey for 10 000 years."

Rin kept a smile plastered on, already knowing what will happen next.

"One day, they came upon a portal of some sort, and because of their curiosity, they entered it. To their surprise, they saw a world with strange creatures, which they claim to be 'humans'. The two friends were fascinated, and quickly adjusted their new lives with the humans."

"However," she added. "The Shimigami slowly changed into the form of a human over time, while the Hollow did not. The Hollow grew jealous, wondering why it couldn't become a human too. It began to feel isolated, alone. It felt _**Hollow**_. It grew so angry one day, it accidentally killed a small child. It was scared for what it did so it tried to hide body but it saw something flew out of the child, something that mouthed a soul. The Hollow suddenly felt hungry, and without realizing, it ate the soul."

Rangiku then opened the division five headquarters door, revealing Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, and Fifth captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. The captain was sitting at his desk while the other four were seated on couches centering the room.

"And you know what happens after that."

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm telling Rin the First Hollow story."

He scowled. "That's a stupid story. I remember Rukia telling it and it was boring." He then leaned back with his hands behind his neck. "And with her drawings, it made it worst."

A sudden blunt object aimed at Ichigo's head, resulting him to fall to the floor. Rukia only snickered at Ichigo's groaning.

"Well," Orihime stated. "I think it's interesting! To see where the origins of Shimigami and Hollows are from."

"But you do know Kurosaki-san," explained Byakuya. "It's a myth that we Shimigami tell to children."

Renji turned his head to his Captain. "You told me that story last week."

Byakuya didn't spare a glance at the comment, and decided to drink his tea calmly.

"Finish the story, Rangiku-sama!" Rin was now seated right beside her Okaa-san while Rangiku sat across from her.

"Well, Hollow continued to attack and eat souls in order to fill the void in its body. Shimigami found out and demanded for Hollow to stop the killings. Hollow ignored the warning and grew bigger and stronger, to point where it could devour countless souls in one breath. Shimigami trained hard to stop Hollow and finally confronted it. It was an epic battle and in the end, Shimigami won by sealing Hollow and sending it to an unknown dimension. However, after the fight, no one could see Shimigami anymore, for it became like a soul. From then on, Shimigami and Hollows flourished, eventually creating Soul Society and Hueco Mundo."

Rukia turned to her goddaughter. "You really must like this story, huh?"

Rin only nodded vigorously.

"Well, thanks for the story Rangiku," Ichigo said as he rose up while turning his attention to Rin. "But I think its time for us to go."

"Eh? What?" Rin jumped up from her seat and frowned. "But Otou-san! I haven't trained yet! Please? I want to get better."

"But Rin," Orihime explained while standing up as well. "Its already late and you have school tomorrow. Don't want to be tired."

She then gave a sympathetic smile, which made Rin stare slowly at the ground. She could try to fight against her Otou-san, but if her Okaa-san got involved, she automatically lost. No one wanted to upset her.

"Okay Okaa-san." Rin agreed, then running to the exit of the slide doors. She abruptly stopped there as she bowed in departure, smiling and all.

"Bye Kuchiki-taicho, Rukia-sama, Renji-sama, and Rangiku-sama! Hope to see you soon!" She then made a quick dash outside, into the hallway, with everyone having an arched eyebrow in response.

Renji decided to ask the question. "Where is she—"

"TOSHIRO-KUN!"

"Oh," Renji leaned back. "That's why."

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, annoyed of the bright light that shined in his bedroom. He glanced beside him and saw Orihime lying against his chest, sleeping soundly. He looked to the ceiling, not really wanting to get up, as he placed his forearm over his head. His subtle movement stirred his wife awake, as she began to shift her arms that were wrapped around his back. He chuckled at the cuteness she was portraying as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead. In a matter of seconds, two grey eyes opened and a soft smile was on Orihime's lips.

"Morning," Ichigo said in a husky voice as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Good morning Ichigo-kun," Orihime said, still slightly sleepy which was clearly evident as her eyes looked hazy. "Is it time to wake up yet?" she then hugged Ichigo, clenching onto the back of his shirt. She then mumbled into his chest. "Because I don't want to wake up yet."

Ichigo grinned as he looked down at his wife's face. "If you don't want to wake up, how about we have some alone time before we get up for work?"

At his suggestion, Orihime blushed pink. Before she could have said her answer, Ichigo was hovering over her, gazing down at her face.

"But Ichi," Orihime whispered, trying to divert her eyes from his lustful gaze. "Rin-chan is here. We can't—"

"She came in earlier and told me she had to leave early for something for school."

"Oh," Orihime muttered, feeling the blush deepening on her cheeks. "So we're…all…alone?"

Ichigo smirked at the statement, which made Orihime more flustered then ever. He leaned down and gave Orihime an intense, passionate kiss. Of course she recuperated the strong passion, and when he bit her bottom lip, asking her entrance, she quickly obliged as she opened her mouth. He began to suckle on her tongue gently, to which she moaned at the slight force.

"Sorry to intrude Otou-san and Okaa-san!" Rin shouted as she barged into her parent's bedroom, happily smiling with eyes closed. "I forgot my lunch in here and—" She opened them and instantly they amplified, realizing the scene that was being played in front of her.

Her cheeks quickly matched her red ribbons, with her mouth widening in shock. "I-I-I…I-I'M SOOOO SORRY OTOU-SAN AND OKAA-SSAAANN!" And with that she zipped out of the room, leaving her parents dumbfounded.

Ichigo rolled over as Orihime lay still with a blank expression. He placed his hand against his face roughly as he too looked blankly at the ceiling.

"Well," he stated. "That is something I didn't see coming."

* * *

She was running. That much sure knew what she was doing. Rin swore she saw nothing but swift motions of people and buildings.

She couldn't believe that happened to her! How embarrassing! Walking in on her Otou-san and Okaa-san.

Rin shook the thought off as she finally reached the school, out of breath. She couldn't be thrown of because of that! Eventually, she would have to do those things too with some special person. Future boyfriend, husband—

Another round of blushing came rushing back to Rin's cheeks as she tired to cover it with her hands. This was too much to handle! She couldn't let people see her like this! She just needed to think of something else to get her mind away from _that._ Like…training! That's right! Training!

However, instead of a smile forming on he face, a frown came instead. She was still upset that she had to leave so soon that she couldn't even practice one move! And what's worst she didn't get to see everyone. Well, she got to see Tōshirō-kun, despite him having a popping vain on his face when she tackled him again. But she couldn't help it! She's just happy when she sees her favourite Captain.

With all her friends in the Soul Society in her mind, Rin's flustered mood became normal again as she reached the classroom door.

"Good morning!" Rin exclaimed delightedly as she entered the room. Everyone turned to greet her as she headed to her desk, which was crowded with some of her friends.

Rin absolutely loved her classroom and classmates, but the only problem was the stupid Quincy who sat in the middle row. As usual, he was quiet and reading a book, but Rin noticed something different. His hair! Choppy and short she would described it; not well-mannered like how he boasted. She snickered at her desk, which Daichi heard and gave a quick glare, knowing exactly what the girl was giggling about.

"Alright class!" Sensei announced, "It's time to begin."

The class consisted of 16 students, so it wasn't unlikely that Rin and Daichi got paired up to sit together at the beginning of the year. On the first day, both immediately went into deep explanation on why they cannot sit together. Rin's was pretty complicated, with the occasional words like 'stupid' and 'annoying' were constantly used. Daichi however simply stated that his 'intellectual rate will drastically go down and affect my grades.' After much pleading, they both got their ways, with the teacher deciding never to question their dislike of one another.

"So class," The short-haired teacher said enthusiastically. "We have a new student joining us so please make them feel welcome." The older woman then signaled someone to enter the classroom, and the person who entered was a girl. The new student had slightly tanned to olive complexion with shoulder-length dark brown hair. She had a gentle face that was covered with bangs on one eye, emphasizing the exposing single hazel iris.

Rin blinked. '_She looks familiar…'_

"Class, I would like to introduce Ume Yasutora."

Rin hackled a cough. Daichi raised an eyebrow reaching impossible heights.

"She just came from America but she speaks fluent Japanese." The teacher then glanced at the girl with a wide eye expression.

"Is there anything you like to say to the class?"

Ume didn't respond, rather, she took a single step, smiled at everyone, and then bowed slightly in respect.

"Alright, how about if you sit in the empty seat in the third row, Yasutora-san?"

Ume nodded as she proceeded over to her new desk in a calm manner. She sat down and looked ahead of the class, being attentive to the awaiting lesson.

"Now that's settle with," Sensei instructed as she began to clap her hands. "How about we open our books to page 23 in English?"

* * *

Immediately when period four was over, lunch rolled around and students scrambled to retrieve their lunches. Rin busted out of her seat and noticed that Ume-chan was leaving the classroom.

She couldn't believe it! Yasutora-sama's child was here in her classroom! She only heard that Yasutora had a daughter around the same age as her and Daichi. However, she lived in America due to her Otou-san being a boxing champion. Rin _**must **_invite her to the rooftop.

Rin rushed out of the class, to where she luckily bumped into Ume, who talking with Daichi. Rin wanted to glare at her rival but decided to save her anger for later. She didn't want to give a bad impression of herself.

"I'm sorry Yasutora-chan! I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's fine." the quiet girl answered. "I shouldn't be standing in front of the door anyway."

"Or you shouldn't be so rude." The Quincy snared at Rin.

"Shut up!" Rin retaliated, but then realized her aggressive nature was being shown in front of Yastora-chan.

She sighed to calm down. "I'm sorry Yasutora-chan. I'm Rin Kurosaki and I was wondering…if you would like to have lunch with me on the rooftop today?"

"Sorry _Kurosaki._" Daichi enthused as he pushed his glasses upward. "I already beat you to it. She'll be dinning with me today."

"Eh? What makes you think she wants to dine with a boring person like you?"

"It makes perfect sense since I asked first, it would only be logical she would chose me. Besides, judging from your actions, she probably considers you to be loud and annoying."

"Stop speaking like a robot and talk normal for once!"

"I am talking properly. You're just stupid."

"WHY YOU—"

"Ano," Uma interrupted as she saw Rin clenching her fist furiously. "I didn't say I would eat only with you Ishida-kun. I was actually going to ask if we invite Kurosaki-chan to lunch too since our families are good friends with each other."

"Wait!" the young Shimigami and Quincy shouted. "You know us?"

Ume replied with a small nod. "My Otou-san told me about you two. You're Ishida's son and Rin-san is Kurosaki's daughter."

"So you'll have lunch with m…I mean…" Rin exhaled. "Us?"

Ume nodded once more as she began to walk to the rooftop, with Rin and Daichi following behind.

* * *

"Where's your lunch, Kurosaki-chan?" Ume asked as she glanced to the auburn-haired girl. All three children were seated on the vast rooftop, with two of the children having their respective lunches.

"Oh, ano…I-I'm not hungry!" Rin stammered out, itching her head at the idea. She would rather not tell them the _real _reason why she had no lunch today.

Ume silently accepted Rin's answer as she bit into her sandwich. Daichi, on the other hand, frowned at the statement. Kurosaki was terrible at lying.

"So when did you come to Japan Uma-san?" Rin questioned the calm girl abruptly, trying to divert the attention away from her missing meal.

"Only three days ago. My Otou-san came back for a tournament but I heard we will stay after it is dealt with for my Otou-san will have a minor break."

"Well, welcome to Japan Yasutora-san." Daichi stated. "Its good to know someone who isn't stupid and rude like Kurosaki."

Rin snapped a quick glare at Daichi.

"So Uma-san," Rin asked. "Do you have powers like your Otou-san?"

"Yes." Ume replied. "They're not where I want them to be but they're getting there." She then examined her right hand.

"I see…" Daichi said as he fixed his glasses. "Have you ever defeated a Hollow by yourself?"

"Yes. But I bet it's nothing compared to a Soul Reaper." She then glanced at the girl she was referring to. "Right Kurosaki-chan?"

Rin glimpsed to the ground with shame. This was not her day…

Ume slightly widened her eyes, displaying more emotion. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something to offend you?"

Daichi crossed his arms. "Kurosaki has never defeated a Hollow by herself, much less engage in battle with one."

"Hmm." Ume answered, feeling it was the best response for that reply. The atmosphere went silent, but not long before Rin rapidly looked back up with determined eyes, startling the Fullbring and Quincy.

"Don't worry! I'm training hard to strengthen my powers. My Otou-san said if I can master my defensive technique, I can train at Kisuke-san's training grounds."

"You're gonna train there?!" Daichi sputtered out, which was more sounded more surprised then questioning.

Rin grinned widely while nodding.

"I've been begging my Otou-san to take me there but he says the terrain is far too difficult for me!"

"I know." Rin said with a smug look on her face. "Isn't my Otou-san awesome or what?"

Daichi calmed down as he glanced the side of him. "It won't make you any better." he muttered.

"WHAT?" Rin clearly heard as she shot up from the ground. " Are you looking for a fight you stupid Quincy?"

Daichi stood up as well and narrowed his eyes at her. "Bring it you idiotic Shimigami."

In that instant, they both grabbed each other's hairs and began to pull on it violently. They spun around, trying to release the grasp on their own aching heads, but instead they look liked a failed circus act.

"You're weak Quincy!"

"Not as weak as you, you Soul—!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Daichi and Rin blinked at the harsh voice that suddenly called out. They turned to Ume's direction, who had a violent twitch in her eye.

"You know what I noticed when I met you two?! How ANNOYINGLY LOUD YOU FIGHT! I CAN'T HAVE TWO MINUTES OF DAMN PEACE WITH YOU TWO?! I SWEAR IF I HEAR YOU ARGUING ONE MORE TIME I WILL DESTROY. _**YOU'RE. SOULS**_!" The last two words sounded like she was a gremlin who lived under a bridge their entire lives. No, it sounded more like Smegel from Lord of the Rings.

The two children she was speaking to widened their eyes at the anger flaring up in the Fullbring. They slowly released each other as they continued to stare at the new student.

Ume growled loudly, still extremely irritated at the quarrel they continued to have. However, she exhaled loudly while shutting her eyes, attempting to calm down. She then suddenly had a gentle look gracing her face.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-chan and Ishida-kun." Ume said sweetly, excusing herself politely. "I tend to do that when I'm upset. Please don't have harsh judgment on me."

Rin shook out her hands nervously. "N-No! It's okay, Ume-san! We all can get upset, ne?"

Daichi, for once, agreed with the Shimigami's words as he nodded to Ume for approval, showing a hesitate grin.

Ume smiled lightly. "I'm glad. Sometimes my Otou-san said I inherited it from Okaa-san. I think he said i have something like bi...paler, no... be-polar— "

"You mean...bipolar?" Daichi slowly let out.

Her eyes slightly widened and she nodded. "Oh, thank you, Ishida-kun. That would of bothered me all day."

The rivals sweat-dropped. Oh Kami, best not to upset her anymore.

Within seconds, the bell rang, ending lunchtime. Ume picked up her food and said her departures to her two new friends as she left. Daichi retrieved his food as well but didn't say goodbye to Rin, rather narrowed his eyes while adjusting his glasses. Finally, the young Shimigami sighed heavily when she saw the rooftop door closing. She then looked to the blue sky and pouted slightly, yet a smile quickly came to replace it.

_'This is going to be one hectic year...'_

* * *

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

_**WtS**_


	7. Shimigami-sama

**HELLO READERS! ****Thanks to everyone is who is reading this and reviewing it, especially Ermilus, Magdalena88, ladyclifer, and a bunch of others! :)**

* * *

The black robed person overlooked the busy street while standing on top of a building. He had no emotion on his face, rather observing the lively sight that played in front of him. The cars driving by, people rambling to each other… too much action in his mind.

His clothes consisted of a Shihakusho with a raged torn black cloak covering it. As well, a hood attached to the cloak was covering his face, only showing his motionless mouth. The arms that were concealed from an outsider's view emerged underneath the faded black fabric and pulled off the covering that masked his face, revealing red crimson hair and matching colour eyes.

He leaped suddenly, heading to a place that didn't reverberated with gaiety, and mostly, noise. He reached a street that seemed still, a quiet place that was distinctively opposite from his last location. It was a walkway with a few houses around it; he presumed not many humans walked along this area. The man stood tranquil, silently motioning the stillness around him as he gander ahead.

"Ohayo~!"

The man did not flinch, continuing to look at the scenery.

"Um, excuse me?" The voice questioned politely. "You standing on the wall?"

The silent man glanced down, realizing this voice was speaking to him. He saw a young girl smiling brightly at him, with long auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

"Are you the new Shimigami assigned to Karakura Town? Because I never seen you before."

"Karakura…" The man repeated calmly, confirming the name of the location. His eyes fell back on the vast city. "So that's what this place is called now…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing child." He then jumped down smoothly, eyeing the small girl.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything but I wanted to introduce myself." The auburn hair girl then gave the largest grin on her face. "My name is Rin Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The man remained his inactive expression, not moved by the girl's cheeriness.

"How can you see me child?" He asked. "Are you dead?"

Rin blinked widely and waved her hands, denying the idea. "No, no, I'm not dead! I can see spirits and stuff."

The man didn't respond, but walked away with Rin trailing behind. She knew he was a Shimigami, for she saw him wearing a Shihakusho, but had black cloak covering it. He had red hair too, same as Renji-sama, but wasn't prickly and wild at all. Something else caught her eye: where was his Zanpakuto?

"Why are you still following me child?"

"B-Because!" Rin spluttered, trying to catch up with him, as he was somewhat interrupted her train of thought. "I don't know your name. My Otou-san says you should know people's names, especially remembering them, since he never did when he was younger. He says I can't follow his habits."

The man continued walking.

"I have no name."

"Nani?!" Rin exclaimed, astonished at the testament. "You must have a name! What did your parents named you when you were born?"

"…I do not know." The black clothed man replied. "I never had 'parents'. Just came to be."

Rin arched her eyebrow, wondering if he was not telling her the truth or he really didn't remember. She then jagged her finger to her chin, thinking how to solve this mystery.

"Well," she queried. "what's a name you remember people calling you?"

The man stopped rashly, which startled the young girl at the sudden halt. He looked down at the ground, like he was trying to recall a memory.

"Shimigami." He stated as he returned to walking.

Rin blinked largely at his answer.

"Well…okay!" she said enthusiastically, willing to forget the name situation and move on. "It's nice to meet you, Shimigami-sama! It's great to see new soul reaper around here." She then returned to her usual motion of walking, bouncing up and down while she held her bag tightly behind her. "Don't worry though, there aren't many Hollows in the area anymore since my Otou-san, Okaa-san, and Ishida-san cleanse them all. Probably Yasutora-san too now since he came back."

"...So they are soul reapers?"

"Oh no!" Rin exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously. "Well," she paused slightly to itch the back of her head. "My Otou-san is one, but Okaa-san, Ishida-san and Yasutora-san are not. They are humans with powers."

The man didn't seem a bit captivated with Rin's statement. Rather, he stopped moving and diverted his eyes to the sky.

"Someone is looking for you."

Chocolate brown eyes widened. "Who?"

"A reiatsu that can be powerful and even suffocating when angered. Able to bring souls to their knees."

"Oh! That's my Otou-san!" She smiled happily, realizing that she must be near her home. She glanced around and immediately identified the familiar surroundings, knowing she would be home any minute now. "Would you like to come to my house for tea Shimigami-sa...ma..."

Her eyelids flickered, seeing he was not beside her anymore. She whipped her head around, trying to locate the red haired man. But no trance of him was left at all. She would of attempted to sense his Reishi, but she, as grudgingly would have admit it, wasn't that good at detecting Reishi.

"Why are you standing there Rin?"

Rin flinched and quickly turned, seeing her Otou-san standing a couple of meters away from her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hi Otou-san!" Rin exclaimed, shaking off any trace of uncertainly while running towards him. "I just thought someone was here but then I see they're not which kind of makes me sad since they could of been a new friend and I love making friends and when they disappeared I was like _where you go? _since no one can leave so quickly like that but then I remembered he's a Shimigami and—"

"Rin." Ichigo interrupted, trying to calm her down. She babbled, just like her Okaa-san.

Rin huffed out loudly. "Sorry Otou-san. I got carried away again."

"Now, this person was a Shimigami?" Ichigo queried, a bit curious of his daughter's explanation. Rin nodded as she proceeded walking with her Otou-san to their house.

"Hai! But… he didn't tell me what division he came from…" The young girl frowned.

Ichigo copied her expression. "Rin, didn't we say no talking to strangers, even if they are part of Soul Society?"

"Yeah but-" her sentence was stopped when she saw the scrunched eyebrows and deep scowl on his face. It was her Otou-san's prominent scowl, but the level of discourage it displayed made Rin feel awful. She hated it when she was wrong.

"I understand Otou-san." Rin pouted while trying to answer like an obedient little girl. That was the one thing she didn't copy from her Okaa-san. She wasn't as easy to follow orders to _some_ degree.

Ichigo chuckled while shoving his hands in his pockets. "You're so stubborn. Too much like me."

"But isn't that good?" Rin inquired with optimism written on her face. "If I'm like you, I'll be strong and can protect people from Hollows!"

Ichigo grinned at his daughter's comment. She really did resemble him, and the determination to be stronger and protect people was defiantly something he was proud of her inheriting.

From the corner of his eye, Ichigo spotted their home. The pair entered the walkway that lead to the door as Ichigo shuffled to take out the keys from his pockets. However, as he grasped the keys and just about to insert them, he felt that Rin wasn't beside him. He shifted his body and saw her standing at the edge of the walkway, staring at the ground stubbornly.

"Rin, is something—"

"Otou-san," the young girl muttered, feeling her hands clench into small fists. "Why don't my powers work? I know I got them recently, and because I'm young… but how come Daichi and Ume-san can fight when I can't?"

Rin lifted her face to Ichigo with a deep frown as tears began to surface her eyes. "It's not fair Otou-san!" she shouted angrily. "Not fair!"

Ichigo widened his eyes, since it was unusual for Rin to be open about her feelings with him, for she talked about her emotions more with Orihime. He took a quiet breath as walked to her, placing his hand gently on her head.

"Rin, we all know it's frustrating to not get where we want to be, to be powerful, strong, durable. But don't worry, you will get there and I guarantee when you do, you'll be a very strong Shimigami."

Rin slowly lifted her head back up to see a small grin on her Otou-san's face, something she rarely saw from his usual scowl. She sniffed out any remaining tears and with her eyes closed, smiling while nodding her head.

"And I'll help you, your Okaa-san will help you, and people from Soul Society will too. Hey, even Uryu might help even though I would rather not ask that stupid—"

"Even Tōshirō-kun?"

Ichigo paused at Rin's sudden question. Why did she ask about the short Captain? Maybe because he was a child himself, despite him being a Captain. Ichigo looked at his daughter's dark brown eyes and saw a wide, hopeful look to them. He grinned.

"Yes, even Tōshirō."

Rin immediately smiled, this time back to the lively and cheeriness she usually shown. She then rushed off to the front door, pointing at it childishly with her index finger.

"Are you going to open it, Otou-san?! We can't be out here all day!"

Ichigo smiled slightly as he started walking and began to unlock the front door. '_So determined' _he thought. They entered the house with both taking off their shoes.

"Rin?"

"Hai~?"

"Do you want to train today?"

Rin's head shot up with sparkles in her eyes. "Train? Today?"

Ichigo nodded. "Since you didn't train in Soul Society, we can train here in the backyard."

"Okaerinasai." Orihime said with a soft smile as she strolled towards her family. She broadened her eyes when she saw her daughter jumping up and down with excitement. Before she could ask, a stream of smoke erupted, with Rin swiftly heading upstairs.

"Rin-chan?" Orihime exclaimed, surprised of the energetic mood she was exhibiting.

"I'M GONNA GET READY OTOU-SAN!" The young girl shouted. She quickly poked her head at the top of the stairs and smiled widely. "Hi Okaa-san!" And with that she disappeared once again.

"Don't worry," Ichigo explained, knowing his wife was confused as she kept her eyes still widen at the staircase. "I'll be training her for awhile in the back."

"You are?" Orihime was enthusiastic about this predicament. She clapped her hands together. "Then I shall make Rin's favourite treat: Peanut Butter sandwich with wasabi! Oh! And I think we have some Red Bean paste left…"

She began walking to the kitchen but then stopped to look back to Ichigo.

"Does Ichigo-kun want some too?" she said with a giggle.

"Uh…no thanks hime." he replied with a slight chuckle, knowing full well she was teasing him. However, as she went ahead to make their daughter's snack, he shuddered at the thought of eating the odd creation.

Especially with red bean paste.

* * *

It continually stared at the vast emptiness bestowed upon it, seeing clearly it was in simple nothingness. It wasn't able to move, but yet, it slowly felt its energy was returning. But in the darkest of the dark, it saw a vague vision of a tree, standing isolated with its branches hardly moving. It was a duel grey, with patches of black mixing as its branch colour. It didn't budge, as it's piercing eye never removed its view on the lifeless tree.

It could feel it now; its body was restoring. This confinement of the sphere was disintegrating at every pacing moment…

* * *

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

_**WtS**_


	8. Our First Battle

**HELLO READERS! Sorry for the late update but this chapter made me struggle at parts. Its nice and long,(well, the longest I believe I wrote!) So… enjoy!**

* * *

Breath in...

she huffed,

and breath out.

That was the sound Rin was making lightly, puffing out air that was gently lifting her bangs, which was a similar appearance of her Okaa-san when she first went to Soul Society. It was school and to Rin's dismay, it was math time. Ugh, she hated math! The equations made her dizzy with confusion and what made it worst was that the stupid Quincy could effortlessly be good at it without even trying. She gave one last quick glare to her rival before diverting her attention to the window she sat beside. The scrunched up eyebrows she evidently showed slowly soften and her face became happy with excitement, recalling a joyful memory.

She couldn't believe it! Training with her Otou-san yesterday was absolutely amazing! It was surprisingly rare for her Otou-san to offer training because he disliked the concept of Rin fighting. But she guessed that he realized that his daughter was too stubborn and determined to stay at the sidelines and simply "wait" till she was older.

Rin smiled brightly. Even though they used no "spiritual" abilities yesterday, she learned fighting skills with just using her Zanpakutō. She countered, he dodged, he countered, she dodged. It was just a thrill to know this would make her stronger Shimigami. But Rin's brown eyes that were burning with exhilaration died down and suddenly turned into curiosity and somewhat confusion. Why? Well, after the training, she had a conversation with her Okaa-san that made Rin saw things in a new light...

* * *

"_Do we have to stop Otou-san?" Rin pleaded as she walked behind Ichigo. He was heading inside their home since night was falling upon them._

"_We should Rin. We trained for quite awhile now and…" Ichigo turned around and faced his daughter. "You look very tired and exhausted."_

_Rin glanced down at her clothes, frowning in response, realizing there were cuts and scratches from her training today. However, it was due to her own clumsiness that she got all those markings. Rin sighed._

"…_Okay Otou-san." _

_Ichigo grinned and shuffled his hand on his daughter's head. "Don't worry. You did a great job today. But you don't need to rush it. You got plenty of time."_

_Rin nodded and gave the brightest smile on her face. But the smile disappeared and was replaced with a pout as she noticed a leaf in her hair. _

_Ichigo chuckled while heading inside._

"_Are you guys done?" Orihime asked with curiously, seeing Ichigo sit down on the couch and heading back into his body._

"_Yeah. She wanted to keep going but she'll probably pass out soon if she did." He explained while standing back up._

"_Hmm, okay! I'll go outside and heal her up. Oh," she turned around and placed her hands together in front of her chest. "Dinner's ready in a couple of minutes so watch the pot for me?" _

_Ichigo nodded while heading to the kitchen._

_Orihime went outside and saw her daughter struggling with a leaf in her long, auburn hair while sitting on a chair._

"_Need help Rin?" she queried politely with a wide-eyed expression._

_Rin glanced up and nodded her head. "Haiii."_

_Orihime smiled while sitting behind her and began taking out the leaf. Once that was dealt with, she then took out her hairpins, calling out Ayame and __Shun'ō to heal Rin. In a blink of in eye, Rin saw a soothing orange dome surround her, knowing it was her Okaa-san's most treasured ability, __Sōten Kisshun. One thing for sure, Rin confirmed, she didn't have the healing ability, or if she did, hasn't been able to call it out properly. _

"_Did you have fun training with your Otou-san today?" the healer questioned._

"_Yeah! We did so much and Otou-san said next time he'll teach me how to flash step properly!"_

_Orihime smiled while seeing the happiness and determination in Rin's brown eyes. She saw so much of Ichigo in Rin._

"_Okaa-san," the young shimigami asked, looking up at the sky._

"_Yes Rin-chan?"_

"_Is there another way to call out __Santen Kesshun__?"_

_Orihime blinked her grey eyes in confusion. "Another way?"_

_Rin nodded. "Hai! Because I think the chants you use don't work for me." _

_Orihime shook her head slightly. "No, Rin-chan," she said while giggling. "There is only one way."_

_Rin frowned in discouragement as she crossed her arms. To Orihime, she looked cute when she did that. _

"_Really?" Rin inquired. "Cause I was hoping maybe you had another chant that I could use…" her shoulders obviously showed her disappointment._

_The healer didn't respond but an idea came across her head, making Orihime widened her eyes in realization. "Maybe," she tried to explain, being slightly hesitant before continuing. "Santen Kesshun isn't the way for you to chant. Maybe… it's a chant you're not suppose to be using."_

_Rin turned back to Orihime. "What do you mean Okaa-san?"_

"_Well, you are a Shimigami, just like your Otou-san. Even though you have traces of my powers in you, I'm not the same as you. Maybe… there is a special chant for you since you're a Shimigami."_

_Rin widened her chocolate eyes, never thinking that way before. _

"_Do you really think so Okaa-san?"_

"_Maybe Rin-chan. But I'm just guessing! Maybe we can ask Urahara-san about it."_

"_Orihime-sama," __Shun'ō said, releasing the healing dome. "We've finished healing Rin-san."_

"_Oh! Okay, thank you once again Shun'ō and __Ayame!" Orihime said happily. The two fairies bowed and wave briefly to Rin before returning to Orihime's hairpins. She stood up and dusted off her light pink flowing skirt._

"_Arigoto Okaa-san!" Rin exclaimed as she stood up as well and stretched her arms. "I feel much better now!"_

_Orihime smiled at her daughter's response before looking back into the house. "Well, I think dinner's ready now. How about we head back inside to eat?"_

_Rin nodded vigorously while toddling inside. "Haiii~!"_

* * *

Rin grinned once more. Yesterday's dinner was delicious! And all the red bean paste her Okaa-san bought made it even better.

But on a serious note, what her Okaa-san said made perfect sense. No wonder her Okaa-san was a top student when she was in school! Maybe Rin did need to use another chant, but what? And where will she get this new chant? Would she have to find it or make it up somehow?

This was getting too confusing.

With frustration arising in Rin, she returned to blow her bangs, elbowing her arm on top of the desk. While the young Shimigami continued wondering what was the real problem with her powers, she glanced down and saw the bumpiness of her substitutive soul reaper badge in her baby blue sports skirt.

Rin was a Shimigami, that much she knew very well, but for the longest time she was never been able to talk to her Zanpakutō spirit, much less feel its presence. She had to have one, right? _Every_ Shimigami has one. She knew she was young, which probably would take years to actually speak to it, but would it be different for Rin since her powers were incorporated with her Okaa-san, who had powers of a god? What if she didn't have a spirit?!

Rin's train of though was suddenly interrupted by an unknown spiritual pressure, to which she flinched. She whipped her head across the classroom and sure enough, Ume and Daichi were also startled. She quickly turned back to the window that was residing beside her and saw a Hollow _extremely_ close to the school. This wasn't good.

"Sensei!" The Shimigami, Quincy, and Fullbring shouted, making their teacher jump and drop her textbook to the floor.

"Y-yes?" she answered back, reaching down to retrieve her fallen textbook.

"May I use the restroom?" Daichi asked calmly.

"Sure Ishida-kun. You may go and—"

"May I go the nurse's office, Sensei?" Ume stated, attempting to look like she was in discomfort. "I do not feel very well."

"Uh, of course Yasutora-chan. You—"

"And may I escort her to the nurse's office?" Rin questioned. "I know the way!"

"Um, uh, yes Kuorsaki-chan. But, uh—"

"Thank you sensei!" the three yelled at the same time while dashing out of the classroom, which left the teacher clearly dumfounded.

"It's leaving the school." said Ume while running beside her nakama down the hallway.

"I agree with you, Yasutora." Daichi replied. "And it feels like it's heading to the near by park around here. I wonder why it's leaving when there's so many students here…"

"It doesn't matter why it's leaving!" Rin exclaimed. "At least it's leaving. All that matters is we fight it before it has the chance to hurt anyone!"

Usually Daichi would pull an insult at Kurosaki, but the soul reaper was right (but he'll never admit it). They need to focus on getting to that Hollow.

Ume nodded in agreement. "Then let's hurry mina!" She said in encouragement.

As the three continued down the hallway into the exit doors, Rin shook off any remaining doubt in her powers. It was no time to think of that! Because right now, she needed to concentrate on fighting the Hollow and protecting the people.

Just like her Otou-san would.

* * *

"Now where is it?" Rin told herself while entering the suspected Hollow infested park. It was fully grassed in green with a small swingset near by that looked too old to be of any use.

"Maybe you should stop asking useless questions and help us instead?" Daichi inquired, glancing around for any sudden movement. It was quiet and the park had no occupants, which thankfully was a good thing.

Rin shot a sharp glare at the young Quincy, who simply narrowed his eyes into tiny slits.

"Now, now," Ume said surprisingly calm, not like her angered state she showed before. Ever since she blew up on them she was trying _really _hard to not switch to her alter personality.

But who said she wouldn't threaten them once in awhile.

Once the rivals received a threatening glare from the dark-haired girl, they cringed and obeyed her wish as they returned to focus on the Hollow's spiritual pressure.

"_**Well, well, look at the delicious souls here."**_

The three children flinched as they turned and saw a Hollow behind them, waddling its head back and forth. It had a snake type body that was grey and red strips, as well with sharpen claws and a piercing spike on the end of its tail. Its Hole was at the center of its chest, showing the signature symbol of a Hollow.

The Hollow smiled frighteningly at the children as it instantly attacked them by charging its head at them for an attempted bite. All three dodge with Ume and Daichi on one side and Rin on the other.

You're sadly mistaken Hollow." Daichi retaliated calmly. "Because," he then released his Kojaku on his right hand swiftly. "You'll be defeated."

Ume nodded as she lifted one arm up and it changed into the similar form of Brazo Derecha de Gigante, the one as her Otou-san, but the difference with hers was that it was grey with a light green strip through it.

The Hollow retreated its head to observe the engaged children, knowing this wasn't going to be a usual eating. He then turned his attention to the other girl and saw her wearing a Shimigami outfit while holding a Zanpakutō in front of her.

This would be interesting.

"_**You'll all die!"**_ the Hollow shouted when it lunched at Rin. She jumped out of the way as Daichi launched an arrow at the Hollow's back. It threw it face upwards from the impact and then began to whip its tail radically out of rage. The children dodge once again but the tail whipped to where Daichi was to land and stroked him in the stomach, throwing him to the ground.

"Ishida-kun!" Ume yelled as she ran in front of him, ready to block off any attacks with her defensive arm. The Hollow threw its arm at the Fullbring and she caught it, despite the pressure driving her to the ground. Rin sprinted behind the Hollow and leaped to aim at the mask, knowing striking there would guarantee a fatal attack. However, as if the Hollow knew her strategy, whipped its spiky tail at Rin, knocking her straight down. Believing it was distracted, Ume used much force as possible to push the Hollow back so she could unleash a move.

"Tamashī no migiude!" she exclaimed, shooting a beam of green light at it. The Hollow narrowly missed and slithered rapidly back to Ume; grabbing her and throwing the dark-haired girl away like a toy.

As it was about to attack her once more, a stream of blue light is shot at its arm. It screeched in pain as it turned around, seeing the Quincy regained strength as he now was standing.

Daichi narrowed his eyes at the hideous creature and began to release arrows repeatedly, which the Hollow attempted to block as its arms were slowly disintegrating. Rin took this chance and ran to Ume, which thankfully, she was already up and positioned herself to release another Tamashī no migiude.

"_**ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES!"**_ the Hollow bellowed, anger infuriating it as it took a hit from Ume. It screeched once more time before it whips its tail haphazardly, trying to hit each child. Only Rin scarcely missed it as Daichi and Ume were thrashed to the ground in the same direction.

"Ume! Daichi!" Rin screamed in concern. The Hollow grinned as it looked to the Shimigami, feeling she was the one to die first. Rin rapidly paid her attention back to the Hollow as she furrowed her eyebrows while taking charge at it. As it tired to grab her, she jumped up and took a clean swipe of its arm, to which it abruptly fell and squirmed from the separation of its owner.

_**"How dare you!**_" The Hollow yelped as it cried in pain. Now it was more determined then ever to destroy the children, especially the Shimigami.

Rin dashed to her nakama and stood in front of them, out of view from the Hollow.

"Run mina!" The auburn girl exclaimed as out she placed her Zanpakutō sturdily in front of her. "While you run, I'll distract it with my Santen Kesshun so you can finish it off!"

"You crazy?!" Daichi replied as he got himself up. "You can't do it properly!"

"It doesn't matter!" Rin yelled back, not removing her eyes from the incoming Hollow. "Just take this chance so you can finish it off!"

The children were reluctant, with Daichi wanting to spat a response how foolish she was, but he stopped himself and simply nodded in agreement, in which Ume corresponded as well. They both ran off quickly in order to obtain a good angle of attacking the Hollow.

"Santen Kesshun!" Rin yelled as a small orange shield appeared over her sword. The Hollow was slithering rapidly to her, and with all her might, she concentrated to grow the size of her shield.

"I Reject!"

At the moment of its formation to completely cover her entire body, the Hollow instantly clashed into the orange shield. However, before Rin could realize it, the barrier shattered and her eyes widened in shock, for she saw the Hollow's face right in front of her.

"Kurosaki!" Daichi and Ume bellowed as they saw Rin fly backwards into a tree. They both immediately release their attacks at the Hollow, which it then hollered in agony. In full of rage, it screeched and managed to whip its tail once again, and due the children's' tired state, they were knocked to the ground harshly once more.

The Hollow gasped loudly, knowing one more hit launched at him and he'll die. It looked around and saw the dark-haired girl struggling to get up. She was the closest out of all of them. The Hollow smiled as it slowly slid to her; taunting about their pathetic strength. It wanted to enjoy her pain before it kills the Quincy, and finally, the Shimigami.

_I…I need to get up, _Rin thought as she lifted her head off the grass. _Otherwise, Ume-san will die. _Despite her efforts, the only body part she able to move was her hands and head. She gripped the hilt of her Zanpakutō.

_Why? Why? Why can't I be strong? Why can't I protect anyone?! _She attempted to move her body once again, and this time, it listened. She slowly raised her torso.

_Please…Please, _she begged. _Please let me be strong to protect everyone. Please let me- _she glanced to her weapon.

_Zanpakutō…I do not know your name, but please, if you are there, please let me know who you are. Let me borrow your power to protect. Because I…I know you are there! _She used her hands in attempt to push herself up, shutting her eyes close to subside the pain emitting from her back.

_So please, I beg of you!_

A pulse suddenly ran through her body, and she rapidly opened her eyes to see what was causing this weird feeling. Her eyes broadened when she saw she wasn't in the park any more, but rather in a pure white room with pillars surrounding it. She stood up, ignoring the protests of pain as she observed more of the odd room.

_Where... where am I? Is it...is this my inner world?_

If possible, she widened her eyes even more, seeing someone behind the only darkened pillar. She couldn't see them properly since they were clothed in the shadows but only saw a bright red eye staring back it her. It didn't seem threatening, rather, observing, staring, _watching _Rin. However, before she could do anything else, something clicked in her mind, like if something communicated through her mind.

She clutched her sword even harder.

_Ten…goku…?_

The sword instantly throbbed, and Rin was once again in the park, the exact same moment where the Hollow was racing to Ume. Rin furrowed her eyebrows as she does her best flash step she could possibly do, in attempt to reach her friend first. The sword was pulsing even harder, and as the Hollow was so close to jabbing Ume, Rin didn't even realize the words the came out of her mouth as she reached her.

"Sonzai no Shirdo!"

Instead of the Hollow slamming into a triangular orange shield, it smashed against a circular turquoise barrier.

_**"What!?" **_the Hollow hollered as couldn't break through protective shield like before. Rin hardened her glare and sharply pushed her Zanpakutō forward, moving the Hollow back. It tumbled from the pressure and fell down, giving enough time for Daichi to get up and aim at the Hollow's mask for a clean shot. He released a powerful arrow, to which it combined with an incoming charge of green light. He swiftly turned in surprise and saw Ume panting with her arm outward, sweat forming at her forehead. The Hollow's mask was instantly split open and finally it was defeated, turning into small spiritual sparks dissolving into the sky.

In these moments, Rin would instantly cheer and prance around in happiness, but instead she looked to her Zanpakutō with a curious expression, wondering what just happened. She blinked when she saw her weapon's new apparent appearance. It still retained its red and sliver colour, however her sword was slightly larger in size, with the tip of the sword at the center instead of it being slightly slanted like a katana. It weighted much heavier then before (which she just realized now as for she was slightly leaning to one side) and when she glanced at her strap to see her sheath she saw it wasn't there anymore. She slowly moved her Zanpakutō back to where it should rest, with her sheath slowly manifesting again; returning her weapon into the simple sliver and red sword.

"We...W-We did! Omg! We did it! Horray!" Rin finally exclaimed she began to bounce up and down. Defeated a Hollow _and _improved her skills? Rin couldn't ask for a better victory. She smiled triumphantly at them. "Awesome work mina!"

She then pointed her finger to the place where the Hollow died. "That's what happens when you mess with team S.F.Q!"

"S.F.Q?" Ume questioned as she whipped off any remaining dirt on her face while she and Daichi walk towards Rin.

"Hai! Shimigami, Fullbring, Quincy."

Dachi's eyebrow twitched. "How come I'm last in the terrible title?"

Rin frowned while crossing her arms. "It doesn't suck! Just be happy we defeated him!"

"Don't you mean you suck?" Daichi inquired while fixing his foggy glasses. "That statement is _much_ more fitting to your personality."

That did it. "Are you looking for a fight, you stupid Quincy?!"

"Always Shimigami!"

As the two began to throw insults at each other, Ume sighed loudly in defeat and exhaustion. Even in her tired state, her other personality came out vibrantly and the three were conversing loudly. As the three continued to talk, none of the children knew that Ichigo, Uryū and Sado were watching them from behind the trees in a small distance.

"See, I told you Kurosaki." Uryū Ishida explained while raising his glasses higher to his nose in content. His hair was sleek, parted to one side. "They defeated the Hollow. So stop being a mother hen."

Ichigo didn't remove his eyes. "Shut it Ishida."

Sado Yasutora stayed still, observing the children. "Mmm…they did well."

"Of course they did. To defeat an Adjuchas at their age range is very impressive. Ume-san has strong stances and powerful strikes like you Sado." Ishida then turned to look at the orange-haired Visored.

"Even Rin-san did very well. She really did improve her defensive abilities. She must have been training very hard with Inoue."

Ichigo scowled at the Quincy, facing him. "Why you still calling her Inoue? It's been 10 years already."

"Simple. The name Kurosaki is for the idiot such as yourself to have. Not Orihime."

Ichigo clenched his fist. "You're asking for it, Ishida."

"No I'm not. I'm just stating my opinion." He answered back while pushing his glasses upward with a middle finger.

"Now calm down," Sado intervened, despite Ichigo already cracking his knuckles. "We should head over and see if they have injuries."

The two old rivals glare at each other one more time before all three went to their children. In truth, they did get there recently because they felt their kids engaged with a Hollow while each were of them were at work. By the time they got there, they saw the young Kurosaki running toward the Hollow, calling out a foreign move.

This brought Ichigo wondering, what him and Orihime discussed last night true? He saw it with his own eyes, Rin creating a circular shield to protect herself and Ume. She must have her own abilities in a way.

While the fathers head to their children, none of them realized that a particular person with sleek red hair and a black cloak watched the entire battle from afar.

A man Rin knew as Shimgami-sama.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

_**WtS**_


	9. Head thy Warning

**HELLO READERS! I'm back from the grave! So sorry but I had a major writing block for this story(didn't know where to take it!) but here's another one! Don't worry you guys! I haven't let u down!**

* * *

"So tired!" Rin stated loudly as she entered her bedroom. She lazily dropped her book bag and threw herself on her fluffy red bed, trying to disappear in the overwhelming covers. She was about to close her eyes to take a quick catnap when she swiftly opened them back wide, realizing she had to complete her homework before properly relaxing. She sighed as she rose from the bed to sit up straight, with her legs sprawled under her. Before she could move her feet to the floor, her face was suddenly covered with softness of some kind, grasping on for dear life. Rin blinked in shock.

"RIINNN!" a high male voice voice called out. "You're so mean! Why does it take you so long to get home?! You know I hate it to be left alone and that bastard Ichigo won't let me out of your room!"

Rin pulled off the stuffed body that was suffocating her and pouted while holding him. "But Kon-kun! You know what will happen if you break Otou-san's rules! It was a deal. Besides, I don't even trust you to go near Okaa-san. You have this weird look in your eyes and always aim directly at her chest!"

Kon leaped from Rin's grasp and stood proudly on the floor. "It's a heaven sanctuary! It's unfair that Ichigo gets to smother his face in the valley of the gods while I can't!"

Rin blinked her chocolate brown eyes innocently. "Valley of the—" she suddenly understood what he meant and her checks turned crimson red; mixed with embarrassment and anger. "EH? K-K-KON! That's nasty! Eww!" She jumped from the bed and began to step on him violently. The only sounds were the squeaks coming out of Kon's plush body. "Don't say that about Okaa-san! Be respectful or I'll tell Otou-san you said that and he'll do even worse!"

"Ahh!" Kon yelled for dear life with his arms extended outward. "Rin! Umph! Be kinder! Aren't I your- Ah! friend?! I thought you were gentle like Orihime!"

Rin halted her stomping on Kon, to where all she heard was grumbling of pain. She then looked to him and gave her deepest frown she could possibly do. "Silly Kon! I'm Ichigo's daughter! Forget that?"

Kon kept sniffling while trying to stand up. "But I thought you were an exception…"

The auburn haired girl sighed at Kon's statement, not feeling like dealing with his odd reasoning. She fell to the bed to where Kon walked toward her, crossing his arms.

"And why you late though? You always come home on time!"

"Sorry Kon!" Rin apologized while clasping her hands in front of her. "I had a little detour so don't be upset!"

The plush softened his hard look, curious of Rin's answer. "What happened to make you be late?"

"This!" She exclaimed as she ran to her schoolbag, rashly opening it and taking out a bag full of candies and chocolates.

"Here Kon!" Rin said cheerfully while handing them out, expecting Kon to take it. "I got sweets for you so you don't have to be bored when I'm not here!"

Kon's eyes gleamed up with happiness. "You got goodies for me?! My dear Rin! You're the best!" He then jumped up and grabbed the bag of sweets while landing on the bed. He opened it quickly but blinked when he remembered something.

"Wait, Rin! I'm a stuffed bear! I can't eat this unless I'm in a human body and who knows when Ichigo will let me use his—"

He turned around and saw Rin hunched over her closet while holding a small pink dress. She looked at him innocently by blinking twice; acting like what she was doing is nothing wrong.

Kon backed away from the young girl. "H-Hey…what are you gonna do? I don't like that look on your face!" He leaned over and saw the dreadful item. "W-Why's that in your hands Rin?! Did Yuzu give you that?!"

Rin flickered her eyes in confusion. "Eh? No, Oba-san didn't give me this."

Kon widened his eyes further, getting the grasp of the situation. "You got that at the store just now, didn't you?!"

The young shimigami got up and her kind smile became mischievous. "Maybe…"

Kon pointed his finger at her hesitantly. "There's no way you gonna put that on me! This time I can fight it!"

"But Kon!" she retorted. "You look so kawaii with it! It will only take a sec…"

"Hell no! Here, have the treats! I don't want them no more!"

"Kon! Please?!"

"No!"

Rin pouted her lips while shrugging her shoulders in disappointment. Her eyes then diverted to the bedroom window as if she noticed something.

"Kon, Look! Our neighbor is naked, showing her boobies and everything from her window!"

Sparkles erupted from Kon's eyes as he sprinted to the window and frantically searched for the vivid image.

"Where?! Where Rin?! Where is the god—"

Before he knew it, something draped over him, and Rin began squealing like a little girl.

"KAWAII~! Kon, you are soooooooooo cute!"

Kon looked down and hollered in agony, crying in shame at the pink dress he was wearing. "No! Rin! I look hideous in this! My manliness is gone! WHY KAMI!? WHY!?"

Rin ignored his cries and continued to have a goofy smile on her face while looking at him. He looked so cute! If only he wore this all the time. All she needed now was a hat…

The young Kurosaki's thoughts were interrupted as something pink was thrown to her face and slid down to the floor. Rin then saw Kon trying to rub the "germs" off him frantically, like if the dress was infected or something.

"You have too much free time, you know that!" Kon yelled angrily. "Concentrate on something else, like Hollows and whatnot!"

"Kon!" Rin pleaded as she sat down on the floor, leaning her body to the bed. "I train hard everyday with Sonzai no shīrudo. I know if I keep trying, it will get as powerful as it was in the park."

She then pouted at the stuffed lion. "I know we haven't faced any Hollows as strong as the one before in the park, but they're all still tough! I'll like to see _you_ face one."

Kon placed his hands on his hips. "Ha! I can face one. _And_ I can fight one, but I simply choose not to."

Rin tried to keep a straight face but she suddenly bursted out laughing as she fell to the floor. "Hahaha! Kon is a scardy cat!"

Kon jumped up and down furiously. "I'm not! I just value any life, that's all!"

Rin was about to answer to his statement till she heard a yelp of some kind downstairs. The scream stopped Kon's ranting as well as he looked to the bedroom door in curiosity.

"What was that Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened when she realized who just screamed. "Okaa-san!" she dashed to open the door and ran downstairs, praying something didn't happen to her. She was about to agitatedly search the living room till she saw Orihime standing in front of a small table that was right beside the staircase. Rin tugged at her mother's shirt.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Are you alright?"

Orihime turned to her daughter with wide grey eyes and smiled brightly at her daughter. This made Rin confused as she saw the auburn haired beauty put down the wireless phone on the wooden table.

"I'm fine Rin-chan! What made you so upset?"

Rin began panicking. "I-I heard you yelling so I came down to help you!"

"Oh," Orihime responded, realizing her yelling must of made Rin frightened. "I wasn't in trouble or anything. I was just excited."

"About what, Okaa-san?"

"Well," Orihime leaned over and waggled her finger. "I just got off the phone with your Oba-san and she said she will be visiting Karakura in one week!"

Rin titled her head. "Which Oba-san? From Otou-san's side or yours?"

Orihime smiled sweetly. "From mine."

Rin's mouth widen with happiness as she began to jump up and down. "Tatsuki-sama is visiting?! For real!?

Orihime nodded as she stood back up properly. She watched Rin jumping around all giddy till her daughter suddenly stopped her joyful movement.

"But Okaa-san," Rin stated. "Tatsuki-sama lives in Tokyo!"

"Hai Rin-chan. But that's why she wants to come over and stay with us for awhile. She said she'll even bring her children as well!"

"Ryo-kun and Hitoshi-kun?!"

"Hai!"

Rin squealed happily, knowing not only is Tatsuki-sama is coming, but Ryo and Hitoshi too! What more can she ask for? She loved seeing them, and their conversations on the phone were just hilarious.

Rin grabbed her Okka-san's hands and began jumping up and down again, to where Orihime joined in as well. It was like a giant blob of auburn hair bouncing around in the hallway.

Kon stood at the top of the stairs, watching the two jump around like children. If only Orihime wasn't facing her back toward him he could see the valley of the gods dancing exuberantly…

* * *

The man with the hooded cape over his shimigami attire walked calmly on an empty street, which defiantly suited to his liking. He was heading to a destination, but the slow pacing he was carrying didn't seem like he was in a hurry. His red hair stood out, which was the only colour on the man besides black. He continued to walk till a voice spoke.

"Oi, you over there."

The red haired man stopped after two steps, already knowing the person who is calling to him. The person's reishi felt familiar, not a dead spirit but human. He felt the spiritual pressure for a while now, and knew that this person would come to this area. He slightly turned around and eyed his caller, who was a man with bright orange hair and a scowl on his face. This attitude toward the shimgami however didn't startle him one bit as his face continued to stay motionless.

Ichigo stood there, glaring at the odd man who didn't show any emotion on his face. The Visored was walking back from the corner store to buy milk since his household finished it this morning. But what he didn't expect was an odd looking Shimigami wandering around the area that his family lived around. That enough was suspicious.

"You from Soul Society or not?"

"…I do not know of such place."

Ichigo continued to scowl at the man. "Who are you then?"

The man said nothing, which irritated Ichigo, like if his question wasn't relevant. He was about to ask again in a more aggressive manner but however, he was cut short.

"I'm here to only warn you, soul reaper." the man said. "Be cautious of those who have spiritual pressure, especially the young child with the auburn hair. It can dangerous if they cannot protect themselves from danger."

The comment on his child made his scowl darken. "How do you know Rin?"

The man turned his back, seemed as if he was ready to walk again. "I've met the girl awhile ago, who also believed I came from this 'Soul Society' you speak of. I've been observing you all, seeing the levels of your power range, and to be honest, I'm a tad concerned."

What the fuck was this guy talking about? He didn't even feel this guy's presence until Ichigo actually turned the corner and saw the guy walking away. Was this the same man Rin spoke of? He really needed her to stop talking to strangers.

"So head my warning. Be cautious to be safe."

"What do you know?"

The cloaked man turned to look at Ichigo. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're telling me this cause you know something. So what is it?"

The red haired man didn't respond, only having a stoic face as his reply. He then turned and continued to leave the area.

Anger was flaring up in the Visored. "Oi! Answer me! What the hell do you know?!"

The departing shimigami stopped his pacing, looking to the sky as if it's speaking to him. "I cannot say. It was just a warning...I could be wrong."

He looked back to the angry adult and kept the bored look still plastered on, despite the sound of slight hesitation being said a moment ago. "Just keep in mind, Shimigami. What I say is never a lie."

"How do I know you're not saying bullshit?"

A breeze gently gusted on the man's black cloak. "What you choose to believe is up to you. I've done what I needed to do."

* * *

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

_**WtS**_


	10. Understanding the Unknown

**HELLO READERS!** **I'm absolutely sorry that this next chapter came so late! I'll be honest: I was lazy! I knew what I wanted to do here, but took awhile to finish it. Please don't hate me. But as I stated before, I WILL finish this! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ohayo! Shimigami-sama!"

The man slowly glanced to the side of him, seeing the young auburn-haired girl rushing towards him. She panted heavily while staring at the ground to regain her breathing, but swiftly looked back up at the man with a huge smile on her face.

"I saw you walking around here so I thought I come and say hi."

The man didn't respond, with a stoic expression still grazing his face.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, her eyebrow arching in curiosity as she tilted her head.

"Observing child." He calmly responded as he looked away from her. He began pacing again. "And walking."

"Oh, okay. Can I join you, then?!" She questioned, her eyes widened with anticipation while tottering to catch up.

"It does not matter to me if you join or not. It's to your own decision to do what you wish."

Rin blinked in wonder. "So it's a yeah?"

The man didn't stop his pace, and continued to look ahead of him.

"I suppose child."

The young shimigami smiled brightly at the response, joining his slow yet large strides, which made her somewhat jog to keep up with him.

"See! And my Otou-san said you were weird! Well, you just proved him wrong! I knew you were a good soul reaper!"

"A good soul reaper?" he said in monotone.

"Hai! Cause if you were mean, you would of said no, or a really rude remark. But no! You said it was my decision."

The man kept his response silent.

Rin frowned as she crossed her arms. "I don't understand why Otou-san doesn't like you! You didn't do anything mean to him. And yet he says I can't talk to you anymore. Seeh, Otou-san's too stubborn sometimes."

The man once again didn't react to her words but rather concentrated on her Reishi once again. It felt strange from the last he met her. It wasn't as…_weak_, for a lack of a better word. It seemed as if she slightly improved her abilities, which in way, can be a benefit. But, similarly, like the orange-haired man, it seemed unstable and fluctuated frequently, which was a major detrimental factor. However, hers was…less controlling. The fact that she was a child and inexperienced can be the explanation.

"But look!" Rin suddenly shouted, raising her hands to show something. "I got flowers, aren't they pretty?"

No response.

She pouted at this, retracting the yellow and orange flowers she picked up. Maybe another topic would be better. She wiggled her nose to think of something. "Umm…I know I asked before, but are you with Soul Society?"

That made a reply. "That place you named has no connection with me."

"Oh…" Rin then looked at her feet while she continued to walk, but her silence didn't remain. She raised her head to the older shimigami. "So you're a substitute soul reaper like my Otou-san?!"

"No I am not."

She blinked. "Then what are you? Just a shimigami?"

"Yes."

"But Shimigami-sama," she continued on, "Where's your Zanpakutō? Is it lost?"

"Why is my weapon a concern?"

She shrugged greatly. "Just wondering."

A moment of stillness emerged, and for once Rin felt like she caught the man unguarded, for he usually had immediate responses, or completely ignore the question. However, Rin's assumed distress for the man didn't last long, as it only persisted for a few seconds.

"In a way it is misplaced."

"Do you need help looking for it?!"

"That isn't necessary."

The young girl frowned. Strange this shimigami was, yet, she didn't feel anything threatening from him. Sure she couldn't feel his presence while she was approaching him before, heck even standing beside him felt the same, but she assumed immediately that maybe he was hiding it. Rin remembered from her parents, the higher the spiritual pressure, the more Hollows would follow you. Perhaps he didn't like confrontation with the nasty spirits.

But… her Otou-san's sudden disapproval of the man made her curious…why _did_ he dislike the quiet man? It was quite random too, when she going to bed and her Otou-san asked what did the shimigami she met looked like. When she explained his appearance, his eyes grew cold, and told her to not seek him again, or even approach him. Of course she complied, knowing it wasn't good to speak with strangers, but the harsh tone of his face made her curious of his sudden mood.

When Rin was picking flowers for her Okaa-san in a nearby park today, she saw the shimigami on the sidewalk; moving that slow pacing he had did before. She was hesitated to greet him, knowing her Otou-san would be mad if he found out, but she really felt that he wouldn't hurt her, and perhaps he was lonely.

But her train of thought was interrupted once again, with the sight of more nature's beautiful flowers in the distance and her face lighting in excitement.

"More flowers!" she shouted in surprise.

* * *

"My, my, its Kurosaki-san and Orihime-san! What a surprise to see you two here."

"Enough with the flattery, Urahara." Ichigo muttered as he and his wife entered the ex-captain's house. The shopkepper looked somewhat offended, yet kept a smile that was vague under his green-stripped hat, knowing how the orange-haired man acted. They all headed to the living room, where Tessai showed his greetings to the Kurosaki couple, then immediately after heading to the kitchen to prepare refreshments. The guests sat opposite to their host, where the female gracefully placed her hands in her lap, unlike her counterpart, who sat more roughly that usual.

Ichigo didn't wait for the ex-captain to question their unexpected visiting, for he went straight to the point. "Look, some shimigami—"

"Came to warn you about a possible threat occurring?"

Both red-heads widened their eyes on the statement the ex-captain said, with Orihime instantly asking the question. "How do you know that Urahara-san?"

"Because…" his face had a dark tone under his fan. "Someone came to warn me too. A Shimigami."

"Do you know who the hell it is?" Ichigo interrogated, with annoyance and a hint of anticipation forming on his face. "He came to me saying how he was watching us and shit, and that our level of power wasn't strong enough. What pissed me off the most was he said to be carful of Rin."

"He knew Rin-chan?" Urahara said slightly concerned and surprised; yet his voice didn't comply with his eyes.

Orihime nodded her head, confirming her husband's answer. "What Ichigo-kun told me, the Shimigami knew Rin-chan."

Urahara's eyes lost some tension and were replaced with a slight perplexing look, with the fan lightly fanning his face. "That's odd. What possible relations does he have with Rin?"

"So do you know him?" Ichigo pestered.

"I'm afraid I do not know this Shimigami, Kurosaki-san. He was very vague when he came to me, and alerted how he felt something might be approaching us. However," he stood up. "We should stay alert, and if you encounter with the shimigami again, do not take an aggressive approach. His spiritual pressure wasn't strong, rather extremely weak, but there could be chance that he is hiding it. Let Ishida-san and Yasutora-san know of these news, since they have Daichi-kun and Ume-chan."

"What about Rin?" Orihime inquired suddenly. "This Shimigami knows her. If she is approached by him, and isn't with someone else, then…" she didn't continue, for she was reluctant to finish the sentence.

"Does she know this Shimigami?"

"Yeah she does." Ichigo answered stubbornly. "I asked her about it, cause before she said a met an unknown Shimigami, and didn't know his division."

"Probably not part of a division." Urahara stopped the motion of his fan. As the couple waited for an answer, they did not expect the man to suddenly smile all foolishly.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now! Just remember what I suggested, let someone accompany Rin for awhile, and be high alert! But not too serious! We don't want anyone freaking out ab—OWWW! Kurosaki-san~! Why did you hit me?"

"Cause you look like an idiot! I have enough people in my life who do dumb faces like my dad."

"Oh!" Orihime realized, clasping her hands together. "Ichigo-kun, Isshin-san is visiting soon! We always have that dinner once in awhile, remember?"

A dark cloud hovered over the substitute Shimigami, with Ichigo slouching his shoulders, knowing he was going to have to deal with his father's boisterous mood again.

"Here I am with the foooodd~!" Tesai announced as he slide the door open, tray full of tea and biscuits. "And Orihime-domo, how about you try some of the cookies I made? You could use them in your bakery!"

Her face peaked immeidate interest as her eyes widened with optimism. "Of course Tesai!" she proclaimed. "I would love to!"

Soon, the atmosphere lightened as they discussed their lives with either the Kurosaki household and the Urahara shop, with the exiled captain stating how it saddens him that Jinta or Ururu would visit them once in a blue moon. While the conversation began on happier things, an auburn-haired woman was slightly distracted as something drifted in her mind.

Maybe Urahara's comment on the unknown Shimigami's spiritual pressure wasn't entirely true.

* * *

"There's so many flowers! Hmm, which one should I pick…" Rin ran ahead, running to the direction of the many flowers that can be picked. She found a pretty blue one and just when she was about to retrieve it, she saw where she was. The young girl froze, not in fear, but in simple shock and recognition. She stood back up straight, hearing the footsteps of Shimigami-sama heading beside her, but not diverting her gaze on the location they were now at.

_A cemetery…_ The older shimigami thought, fixing his eyes on the small staircase leading to the gravestones. It looked fairly small, with flowers that the child was about to take surrounding it.

"Do you miss someone Shimigami-sama?" Rin asked suddenly, not looking at the man's face but at the cemetery.

He didn't response, but it didn't seem like he ignored the question.

"I do." she answered. "All the time! I miss them a lot, but its not like I can't see them anymore. I just don't see them often."

Rin then saw Shimigami-sama walked to the gravestones, which made her curious on what he was doing. She followed him til she saw the man stop at a particular one after a couple of minutes. When he didn't move, she bend down and observed a neighbouring gravestone.

"Obaa-san is buried at this cemetery, you know?" Rin said quietly, staring at the ground. "Also Ojisan. I never met them, but I know they died when Otou-san and Okaa-san were young." She smiled. "I admire them a lot! My Otou-san and Okaa-san. They're my inspiration to keep me improving."

She then hugged her elbows, with her lips slowly sinking downward. "Otou-san lost his Okaa-san due to a Hollow, and my Okaa-san's Onee-san died when he was her only family. Both lost people that they cared about deeply." she paused. "And even after that, they had to deal with that terrible war! I believe it was called the Winter war."

Rin remembered what her parents have told her about their experiences when they were teens, dealing with Otou-san's Hollow and Okaa-san's kidnapping. It made Rin scared that the war was barely won, resulting with her Otou-san to lose his powers for seventeen months. Seventeen months! And Rin complains when she doesn't transform for two days.

And…and her Okaa-san. To witness someone you love die in front of your eyes, and having no power to help them, even when you know you're the only one who can. The young girl cringed at that fear. She hoped she wouldn't ever feel something like that.

With no response from the male, Rin continued.

"I… I don't think I could ever reach their height of courage and determination, but I wish to be close to it. So that, when danger comes…I can protect them! And protecting something is what makes you stronger."

She looked back at the man, who was eyeing a gravestone, a very old looking one that was probably more than 60 years old. He probably diverted his attention away when Rin started to talk more than she needed to.

She flushed. "Sorry, Shimigami-sama! I didn't mean to babble! My Otou-san said I got that from Okaa-san and I'm trying to not do that anymore and—"

"Do not regret what's in your mind child." he answered calmly, still attaining his head at the tombstone. "Belief in something is what make you stronger. Do not lose it."

Chocolate brown eyes broadened in surprise. Rin was shocked by his words. She expected him to say it was foolish to have such beliefs! She let out a bright smile and a small nod, happy that he agreed with her opinion.

The man then turned around and began walking away, making Rin shoot up from the floor and trying to catch up.

"Shimigami—"

"And yes child," he responded, pausing a moment as he slightly turned his head. He gazed outward, and from Rin's perspective, he looked like he was trying to remember something.

"I do miss someone."

* * *

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work!(critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

_**WtS**_


End file.
